


Darcy & her Dream

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst, Awesome Jane Foster, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Helen Cho, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blushing, Carnival, Consensual Non-Consent, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Game of Cat and Mouse, Hide and Seek, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Movie Night, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Protective Clint Barton, Rape/Non-con Elements, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Is Not Helping, Wet Dream, What Have I Done, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Darcy has a naughty dream about some sexy Avengers and then struggles to keep it from her mind while at work. Hilarity, awkwardness, teasing, sexual tension and wooing ensue.





	1. The Dream that Starts it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a dream

_ So Darcy had this dream _

_ That she woke up with a start _

_ She was somewhere she didn’t recognise _

_ But she recognises Steve... _

 

_ Standing over her _

_ Mouth smirking _

_ His eyes dark _

_ His thoughts darker… _

 

_ Darcy can feel them _

_ Invading her body _

_ Making her shiver _

_ Making her shake... _

 

_ She turns to get up _

_ To make a run for it _

_ And sees Bucky standing there _

_ Fear overtakes her... _

 

_ There’s a cough to her left _

_ And Darcy sees Clint _

_ Tears well in her eyes _

_ She knows what they’re going to do... _

 

_ Nowhere to run _

_ Nowhere to hide _

_ Three on one _

_ She’s stupefied… _

 

_ Darcy tries to speak _

_ To demand where she is _

_ What they all want with her _

_ But she’s frozen in place... _

 

_ She can’t make a sound _

_ And she trembles and shakes _

_ As she curls up in defeat _

_ And a single tear slides down her cheek… _

 

_ Identical looks _

_ Of wolfish delight _

_ Cover their faces _

_ As the three close in on Darcy... _

 

_ Their touch breaks the spell _

_ She begins to scream and kick _

_ But before any sounds comes out _

_ His lips are on hers... _

 

_ Strong hands clasp her wrists _

_ Rough palms slide up her legs _

_ Deft fingers hold her in place _

_ As he swallows her screams... _

 

_ Nowhere to run _

_ Nowhere to hide _

_ Three on one _

_ She’s terrified... _

 

_ Clothing torn swiftly _

_ Piece after piece _

_ All that remains _

_ Is a scrap of lace... _

 

_ Fingerprints leave marks _

_ On her bared pale skin _

_ As the three take a tour _

_ Like explorers in a new land _

 

_ Touching and tasting _

_ Owning and claiming _

_ Every last inch of her skin _

_ As she struggles to get free... _

 

_ Darcy’s pulled onto her knees _

_ Steve stands in front of her _

_ She’s shaking her head _

_ Begging for him to stop… _

 

_ Hair pulled back tightly _

_ As he looks deep into her eyes _

_ But no heed paid _

_ To her sobs for release... _

 

_ Nowhere to run _

_ Nowhere to hide _

_ Three on one _

_ She’s petrified... _

 

_ Helpless at best _

_ Her struggles easily overcome _

_ As Steve forces open her lips _

_ And slams his cock in… _

 

_ Darcy’s choking as he feels movement _

_ Bucky lies in front of her _

_ Pulling her up and on top of him _

_ As he slides inside her... _

 

_ Tears free flowing now _

_ As she fights to make space _

_ The fit so tight _

_ She feels every heartbeat... _

 

_ Clint shifts behind her _

_ Darcy gags and whimpers  _

_ As he stretches her ass _

_ And her eyes glaze over _

 

_ Everyone starts moving _

_ All her nerves at attention _

_ Mind clearing of all thought _

_ But the pleasure she’s feeling... _

 

_ Nowhere to run _

_ Nowhere to hide _

_ Three on one _

_ She’s beyond satisfied… _

 

_. _

_. _

_. _

 

“Oh fuck!” Darcy exclaims as she wakes up with a start to her alarm clock going off. Chest heaving and heart pounding, the sheets twisted around her legs. “Oh fuck that was amazing.” She pants to herself as she relives the dream a bit as she lies in bed, before pulling a pillow across her face, “oh goddess, how am I going to face them all at work today?” She moans into the pillow, “Clint is a fucking spy who reads your facial expressions before you make them, Bucky I’m sure can read minds, and Steve fucking Captain America can smell deception a mile away. Arghhhhh.” She buries her face in the pillow for a moment longer, practicing her deep breathing as she tries to get her body under control as it is still reacting to the, very explicit, images left in her mind from the dream. Her alarm clock starts wailing again and it goes flying as Darcy slams it off the side table in her desperation to turn it off. “FINE! I’ll go to work then,” she huffs as she gets up. “Hopefully there’s a call to assemble so it’s not too hard to avoid them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think her day at work will go?


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen is a good bro :)

Darcy went to work at Avengers Tower with her largest sunglasses and her biggest, baggiest jumper on, with the hood pulled up covering her hair and shielding her face. She avoided making eye contact with anyone as she crossed the foyer of the tower and got into the elevator swiping for the lab floor where Jane was based, along with Helen and Bruce. Tony had his own lab in the basement but more and more he was ending up in the main lab with everyone else, usually trying to pick a fight with someone about their SCIENCE! For all her efforts of trying to be hidden from view it stopped working as soon as she stepped out of the elevator and straight into a hard body.

 

“Oomph watch it!” Clint yelled as the arrow he was playing with went flying in the air. Clint grabbed Darcy around the waist and threw her back into the elevator covering her body with his as an explosion went off. Darcy barely noticed the explosion as her face was smushed right into the most fantastic biceps in the world. She had to bite her lip to stop from licking them. “Are you OK Darce?” Clint asked concernedly as he began to check her over for injuries, pulling up her jumper, ripped by a few debris from the explosion, to check her arms and waist.

 

“Yeah, ahem, yeah I’m fine.” Darcy croaked in response as her throat seized up as Clint’s hands touched her (almost) all over, bringing the memories of her dream racing back into the forefront of her mind. She was starting to feel really warm with those thoughts and Clint’s proximity, his face barely an inch from hers as he continued to look her over.

 

“Are you sure you’re OK, you aren’t sounding normal. You didn’t hit your head did you?” He pulls off her hood and starts to feel round her head for a bump, sliding his firm fingers through her hair.

 

Darcy has to swallow a moan as she nods vigorously. “Uh huh, yeah, I’m just, just feeling a little sick today, little off colour, nothing bad, just tired.” She manages to push his hands away and unsteadily stand up.

 

Clint looks like he’s about to argue with her when they hear a voice shout. “CLINT! What did you do?” And Steve Fucking Rogers storms round the corner wearing one of his tight workout tops making Darcy’s need to run and hide even more pronounced as she has to physically swallow to stop from drooling. Steve looks like he’s about to harang Clint but then he spots Darcy and her ripped jumper, concern washes over his features. “Hey Darce are you hurt sweetheart?” He quickly strides over and starts to check her, copying what Clint just did except he fully pulls her ripped jumper off her to check underneath.

 

“No... no I’m fine.” Darcy manages to say as her heart starts pounding even more with both of them in such close proximity to her, touching her. _Thank Frigga I’m wearing a spongebob t-shirt today, yesterday I had nothing on under my jumper._ She can’t hold off against the blush that covers her cheeks as Steve’s nose almost touches her boobs as he checks her over for broken bones.

 

“You don’t seem fine Darce, your heart is beating a mile a minute and you’re all flushed and you’re very quiet.” Steve says, the worry literally dripping from his words.

 

Clint is nodding in agreement, “yeah and you didn’t even yell at me for the explosion, that’s not like you at all, I think you must have hit your head.”

 

“We’ll take you to Dr Cho to have a look at, she will know what’s wrong.” And before Darcy can say a word, Steve has swept her up into his arms and is carrying her towards the medical lab. Clint grabs her bag and ripped jumper and is following behind at a jog as Steve is marching so fast.

 

 _Oh Frigga what is happening!_ Darcy prays as her head finds its way into Steve chest cuddling into his pecs, as every inch of her body that is pressed up against his feels like it’s on fire. _Say something Darcy! Bring back your usual smart-assed self._ But when she does open her mouth to speak it comes out like a choking sound as Darcy can’t remember how to talk.

 

“It’s OK Darce, Dr Cho will figure out what’s wrong and fix you real quick.” Clint assures her as they hurry into the medical lab. “Dr Cho! Helen! Darcy’s hurt!” He calls as she tries to get Steve to put her feet on the floor but he refuses, still holding her tightly.

 

“What? What’s going on, what happened?” Helen runs into the room, spying Darcy tight in Steve’s arms, she quickly clears a bench, directing Steve to place Darcy there as she puts on gloves.

 

“There was an explosion and Darcy might have hit her head, she’s not acting like herself.” Clint says to Helen, as Steve puts Darcy up on the table arms still holding on to her, as Helen grabs a penlight and check’s Darcy’s eyes then moves to checking her head and body for cuts, bruises and bumps.

 

“What’s all this commotion about?” Bucky demands in a sleep raspy voice as he stalks into the medical lab, pausing when he sees Darcy being checked over by the doctor and then sees Steve and Clint’s concerned demeanours. He’s by her side in an instant, “hey Doll, did you get caught up in the explosion?” He asks softly, gently cupping her face with his revamped metal arm, checking her vitals.

 

Darcy tries to shake her head but she’s being held by 3 people now so can’t move all that well. “No… no I’m fine,” she manages to say.

 

Bucky looks like he doesn’t believe her “Clint you idiot you need to be more careful!”

 

“It was an accident!” Clint defends himself, “I wasn’t expecting Darcy to barrel out of the elevator without looking.”

 

Bucky looks like he is about to have a showdown with Clint until his arm makes a little beep, then a smile starts to slowly move across his face.

 

“What is it Buck?” Steve demands, confused yet relieved by Bucky’s smile.

 

Before Bucky can respond Helen pushes him to the side and continues to check Darcy, Bucky moves to the edge of the room, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, continuing to smile at Darcy like he knows a secret. Which he does. Darcy’s blush grows brighter under his gaze. Helen stops as she notices this, eyes narrowing at Darcy before she seems to have a ‘lightbulb’ moment.

 

“Captain Rogers give me your shirt.” Helen orders, holding a hand out not looking at him but watching Darcy. Steve immediately strips his shirt off with no question and gives it to Helen. Darcy stares at Steve’s bare chest and makes a sound akin to a whimper before her eyes widen at desperation at Helen.

 

“Out! Everybody out!” Helen orders as she pushes Clint, Bucky and Steve, without his shirt, all outside and closes the glass door in their faces. “Now spill.” Helen says as she whirls around to Darcy. “It’s soundproof.”

 

Although Darcy already knows this she manages to reply, “Clint can read lips.”

 

Helen turns and swipes at the glass turning it opaque, then jumps up onto the table sitting next to Darcy and bumping her shoulder gently with hers, speaking more softly. “What’s up Darcykins?”

 

So Darcy takes a big breath and tells Helen about her dream, about trying to avoid Clint, Steve and Bucky, the affect their touch is having on her now and when she’s done Helen has got them both a bottle of cold water from the fridge and is fanning her face.

 

“Wowee Darce, damn, no wonder you were practically catatonic with them all over you. Phew.” Helen sympathises, “fuck that was a hot dream.”

 

Darcy groans and puts her head in her hands. “Well what do I do now Helen? My plan to avoid them has spectacularly backfired.”

 

“My way of thinking there is only one thing to do.” Helen smirks as she looks at Darcy, “Relieve some of that sexual tension with one... or you know... each of them.”

 

Darcy can only gape at Helen for a moment, “wh..what? You mean flirt with the most sexy men on the planet? Try and get into bed with them? Make a fool of myself?”

 

“Why would it be making a fool of yourself? They would love it!” Helen exclaims.

 

“They aren’t interested in little old me, they have models and movie stars trying to get them in bed, they aren’t interested in plain, chubby me.” Darcy sighs, honestly believing what she says.

 

“Darcy Elizabeth Lewis you stop with the self put downs right now!” Helen orders, hands on her hips as she glowers at Darcy, beginning to pace back and forth in front of her. “You are not plain or chubby, you are beautiful and interesting and curvy. You are a million times more desirable to men like Clint and Steve and Bucky than those hollywood models and actresses, because you are UNIQUE and you are YOURSELF! I know mainstream media has made you believe that to be sexy you have to fit a certain mold but that is not the case at all. I would kill for your curves! Most women would. And I know for a FACT that Clint, Steve AND Bucky all think you are gorgeous. Rant over now but if I ever hear you talk negative about yourself again I will slap you into next week.” And with that Helen sits down with a humph and crosses her arms defiantly at Darcy.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Darcy responds meekly, but feeling so much better from Helen’s telling off.

 

“Good.” Helen says looking out at the shadows moving up and down the glass wall as the guys wait outside, Darcy follows her gaze and shivers. “Now I’ll tell them all that you need some quiet time and they need to go about their day and not bother you, but you know that will only put them off for a short while. You’re going to have to face the music at some point but just try and be a little bit more self aware and you’ll see exactly what I was talking about. Each of those 3 men are into you Darcy, try make the most of it.” With that, Helen gets up and heads out the door.

 

Darcy sees Clint, Steve and Bucky all swarm Helen as she exits. Steve and Clint bark out questions but Bucky focuses in on Darcy and gives her a sly wink. Mustering all the inner strength she can, just before the door closes, she pokes her tongue out at Bucky, the last thing she sees as the doors close is a huge challenging grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to showcase Darcy's preconception about herself compared to the Avengers to explain her awkwardness and shyness. I think it is a natural reaction that most women, even normally confident women like Darcy, would have this notion that they aren't good enough for a superhero.


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the airport waiting to board my flight home, hoping that the internet here doesn't kick me out of AO3 while I load this up. Enjoy!

Jane, delighted by the fact that she might get to watch Darcy make a fool of herself with the sexy super soldiers, (after all what are friends for?), refuses to let Darcy take the day off and go home to hide in her apartment. 

 

“You just want to live through my love life vicariously while Thor is off-world again!” Darcy accuses as she hides behind her desk with a pout on her face as she tries not to laugh hysterically at her situation.

 

“Damn straight I do!” Jane owns it as she walks over to grin at Darcy’s terrible hiding place. “I am doing you the single biggest favour of your adult life kiddo. Those 3 are sexy as hell and all want to jump you. Why else do you think Clint was waiting on this floor at the elevator this morning, like he does often? Or how Steve got to you so fast, almost like he was on his way here to pop by. Even Barnes got to the medical lab within seconds because FRIDAY told him you were showing signs of being injured.” Jane sighs as she slides down on the floor next to her assistant and best friend. “If you stopped being so pigheaded about it all and looked at it objectively you would see what the rest of us see.”

 

Darcy leans her head onto her boss’/best friends’ shoulder with a groan, “but what if I do something embarrassing?”

 

Jane snorts with laughter, “how would that be different from any other day? You make a fool of yourself all the time. That’s who you are Darce, and you don’t care! That’s the point. That you aren’t afraid to look little silly if it means you’re having fun. Now enough of this pity party, time to get some work done!” Jane says as she jumps up with a flourish making Darcy smile.

 

“Fine, fine, fine.” Darcy pretends to grumble as she hears the door to the lab open.

 

“Hey Doc, how ya been?” Darcy has started to get up but ducks back down behind her desk again at the sound of Bucky’s voice.

 

“I’m good Sergeant Barnes, and you?” Jane says giving Darcy a moment to pull herself together.

 

“Can’t complain.” Bucky replies, his voice now closer to where Darcy is still hiding. “I’m wondering where your assistant has got herself too. Was wanting to see how she was doing after this morning.” Darcy doesn’t see Jane nod her head in Darcy’s direction, but she sees Bucky’s smirking face as he peers overtop of her desk at her, curled up in her not so great hiding place. “Hiya Darce.” 

 

“Hiya Buck.” She manages to reply with an even voice.

 

“Whatcha doing down there?” His tone implies that he knows exactly what she is doing down there.

 

“Oh you know, just a bit tired after all the excitement this morning so thought I might take a little nap.”

 

“On the floor?” Bucky asks, smirk still in place, “there are beds all over this place, in fact there’s an apartment that Stark’s reserved for you with your name on it only a few levels up.”

 

“It’s a comfy floor.” She retorts without thinking.

 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I should check out this comfy floor.” Bucky says as he sits down next to her, exactly where Jane had sat moments before. But he was much bigger than the delicate little scientist so he completely invades the space, her whole left side was now pressed up against him. “Oh yes, so comfy.” He grins as Darcy can’t hold back her chuckle.

 

“You’re such a little shit.” She elbows him in the side.

 

“Andddddd she’s back!” Bucky crows to her laughter as he puts his arms around her shoulders and gives her head a friendly rub. Darcy doesn’t notice Jane quietly leave the lab.

 

“Hey don’t mess with the hair mister!” Darcy slaps his hand away.

 

“I was fixing it!” Bucky defends, “The Punk messed it up real good this morning when he was stripping you down.”

 

“He was not stripping me down!” Darcy’s cheeks flush pink at the errant thought that damn she would want him too though.

 

Bucky’s grin feeds her fears that he can read her mind. “So you gonna tell me what all that was about this morning Doll?” He asks, keeping the friendly arm around her shoulders.

 

“Clint dropped an exploding arrow in the hallway and I got my favorite jumper ripped because that idiot doesn’t nearly have as good hand-eye coordination as he thinks he does.” Darcy keeps her eyes steady on Bucky’s as she tell the truth but for a few omitting facts, like she barely noticed the explosion with Clint’s muscles all over her face.

 

Bucky chuckles as he starts to wind a piece of her hair round one of his fingers, this is pose that they are both used to, but it’s the first time Darcy’s ever considered that he might be doing it in more than just a friendly way. “When I read your vitals Doll, your heart rate was elevated, your breathing was fast, and your blood pressure had spiked, and not because of any explosion.”

 

“Your arm should learn to mind its’ own business.” Darcy cracks, trying to cover her anxiousness as she looks at her hands clutched in her lap, “I was just having some thoughts that I hadn’t really considered before,” she admits.

 

“My arm is wanting to know why it took you so long to get with the program.” Bucky says softly, like he’s dealing with a spooked puppy. “Cos we’ve all been in the ‘Darcy-is-the-most-gorgeous-dame-in-the-world-and-damn-her-laugh-just-makes-everything-right’ club for pretty much ever since we met you. And sure, Barton met you first but don’t forget he never got you back your iPod so that’s more of a tick against him than for him.”

 

Darcy lets the laughter come as her nerves trickle away, “I bet that club has the best mascot.”

 

“Mhmm, hot as hell too.” Bucky murmurs, stopping her laughter with his blue-eyed stare as he starts to lean in. “Don’t get too scared now Doll, but I’m gonna kiss you.” His arm curls more tightly around her shoulders as he pulls her toward him just a little bit, pausing as their lips are so close she can feel his breathe.

 

“OK.” She manages to whisper as their mouths close over each other. 

 

Much gentler than she expected, he keeps the kiss light and almost innocent, before pulling back and looking at her in the eyes. “There now, that wasn’t so difficult was it?” He says rhetorically, watching her face for any sign of distress.

 

Darcy gives a little smile, trying to bring some of her cheekiness back, “well at least you didn’t say it wasn’t so ‘hard’.” She giggles as it takes him a moment before he pretends to look horrified.

 

“Why Darcy Elizabeth Lewis, I never would expect that sort of behaviour from a young lady of your station!” However he ruins the fake-horrified look with a snort of laughter, before getting smoothly up to his feet and helping Darcy to stand up. “Come on Doll, let’s go get a coffee, I bet you haven’t even had your morning dose of caffeine and sugar in your angst this morning.”

 

“Urgh, no wonder I feel terrible.” Darcy grins, most of her nerves gone as she follows him out the door.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now don't get too excited, this is still a slow burn fic ;P


	4. Tony is a Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these people just have a distinct lack of self-preservation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys! So many subscriptions and bookmarks and kudos! Thank you so much! And thank you for the comments, they keep me going :)

Darcy feels so much better after spending half an hour with Bucky, just joking around over coffee like they always have in the past before her stupid dream. She pays more attention to how often he touches her, in what she used to think was just his friendly way, but now she’s got her head out of the sand, she’s beginning to realise that he is actually flirting gently with her. Darcy always thought Bucky would be a lot more obvious and direct when he flirted due to history’s portrayal of him as a playboy in the War, but that is not his style at all. He doesn’t press her after their kiss in the lab, just talks and jokes and teases like he always has.

 

When she gets back to the lab Jane swoops on her demanding a debrief, grabbing her hands to her heart and swooning dramatically when Darcy tells her about ‘The Kiss’ 

 

“Yes it is the official title and will be capitalised from here on in as decreed by I, the future Queen of fucking everything!” Jane exclaims doing a little dance in delight.

 

Darcy can only laugh as she watches her best friend's antics, “I thought it was just the nine realms.” She teases Jane, “or do you think that there is nothing outside of those nine realms now?”

 

“Oh shut it,” Jane giggles, sticking her tongue out at Darcy before heading back to SCIENCE! “Oh when you get a chance could you please go pick up the device Tony made for my machine?” 

 

“Yeah sure I’ll grab it now before I make us some lunch.” Darcy jumps in the elevator pressing the button for Tony’s lab in the basement, although it’s more of a garage or a workshop than a lab as it’s full of bits of machinery, cars and engineering equipment. Darcy whistles a cheery tune as she skips along the hallway, spotting Tony over in the corner fiddling with one of his robots. “Hey Stark! Do you have that doodad for Jane’s thingamajigy machine?” She calls as she walks towards him, stepping carefully over all the junk laying about on the floor and the pools of oil or other liquid dispersed about. 

 

Tony had recently banned any form of tidying up in his workshop/lab after Helen had picked up a few things while working on a joint project and had set off a series of explosions which caused Bruce to Hulk out, who was also working on said project at the time. Fortunately the damage was minimal as the Hulk had jumped on top of the exploding devices, taking the brunt of the impact. Helen now refuses to meet Tony in the basement until he clears space for her, and as he is a stubborn child, Tony just goes up 35 levels every time he wants to see her, taking whatever machinery he needs with him each time, tracking oil and grease everywhere.

 

“Sure thing Kiddo, gimme a sec I’m just doing the final touches on a new design for Barton’s arrows.” Tony says as he directs Darcy to chair next to him, “how are you feeling after this morning?”

 

“It wasn’t like it was the first time I’ve been in an explosion, Stark.” Darcy rolls her eyes at his concern, “although I do believe this is the first time you’ve ever asked me how I’m doing.”

 

“Yeah well you’ve never been so quiet before either, FRIDAY was really worried you had brain damage, I mean more than normal anyway.” Tony smirks at Darcy, ducking as she throws a screwdriver at his head. “FRIDAY can you tell Barton his new arrows are ready?” Tony calls up at the ceiling.

 

“Is there any chance I could grab that doohickey for Jane’s whatchamacallit now?” Darcy tries to hide her panic about running into Clint from Tony. Although she felt confident after her chat with Bucky the idea of facing another one of the men from her dream again is a little overwhelming. “I mean I’d happily hang out but you know how Jane gets sometimes.” Darcy can’t let Tony know she’s in a hurry because then he’ll take 10 times as long to get her what she needs.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing Kiddo, I think it’s over here.” Tony heads to another workbench and starts pushing junk aside till he comes up with what looks like a hunk of metal no bigger than the palm of his hand. “Aha! Here you go.” He says tossing it to Darcy, smirking as she fumbles wildly to catch it, it is far heavier than it looks.

 

“Jesus Stark, give a girl a warning next time, I don’t want to be exploded twice in one day!” Darcy snarks at him as she holds it carefully in both hands and starts picking her way across his workshop.

 

“This one doesn’t explode!” Tony calls after her as heads to the elevator, “it’s more likely to liquify your internal organs.”

 

“Fucking mad scientists.” Darcy says to herself as the elevator dings, holding the device at arm's length away from her. She’s so focused on the hunk of metal in her hands that she doesn’t notice, when the elevator doors open, the archer exiting. “Crap on a cracker!” She squeals as she narrowly avoids hitting Clint by swinging her arm away and sending her off balance. Once again she finds her face pressed up against his delicious arms as he grabs her tightly, saving her from tumbling to the floor.

 

“Watch out Darce!” Clint exclaims, hugging her tightly to his hard torso. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he jokes as he sets her back on her feet and steps back.

 

“Oh I don’t mind.” Her mouth speaks without thought as her mind is focused on how good his body felt pressed up against hers, her eyes focusing on his bare arms. “Oh! I mean…” Darcy’s cheeks flush pink as she realises that she said that out loud and looks everywhere but at Clint. “I just mean you’ve saved me both times so no biggie.” She tries to recover.

 

Clint, however, isn’t buying it, and a smug grin has spread across his face as he crosses his arms and watches her squirm. “You’re obviously feeling better,” he leans in, his grin widening as she tries to casually lean back, goosebumps popping up along her arms, “you scared the hell out of me this morning when you went mute.” He takes a step towards her and she quickly steps back.

 

“Watch out birdbrain this doohickey here is super dangerous.” Darcy tries to pretend that she’s keeping her distance from him to protect him rather than because she’s trying to hide that her breathing and heart rate pick up every time he moves closer. “I’d rather not be taken to Helen to check over again today.”

 

Clint ignores her and steps closer again, “oh yeah? Maybe I should go with you just to make sure you get this doohickey where it needs to go safely. I don’t think the Tower could handle another accident with you involved.” He’s cornered her smoothly into the elevator and gestures to the keypad, “where are we going?”

 

“Um, Jane’s lab.” Darcy says as nonchalantly as possible, bringing all her high school drama class lessons to the fore as she struggles to act relaxed about Clint being so close. Then, all of a sudden, she’s dissolving into laughter, “Are you flexing? You ARE flexing! Ohmigod.”

 

Clint is pulling a funny face at her, as he does it again, posing like he’s in a bodybuilding competition, flexing his arms as he stretches them over his head. “Like what you see?” He chuckles as he pulls a faux-serious face and moves his arms out parallel to the floor. 

 

Darcy is giggling so hard her stomach hurts, instantly more comfortable as this is the goofball that she knows. “You idiot,” she manages to say between giggles.

 

“Aw sweetheart don’t break my heart.” Clint places his hands over his heart like he’s been wounded, falling to his knees, a pathetic look painted on his face.

 

“Aw diddums, how can I make it up to you?” Darcy jokes, but she’s immediately on edge again as Clint stands up quickly, once again cornering her and invading her space.

 

“How about tonight?” The jokester has been replaced by the suave operator, “we can watch a movie.” Darcy gapes as the elevator reaches the lab level and she starts to move to the exit rather than try to answer Clint, but he maneuvers smoothly in her way. “We never finished the Pirates of the Caribbean series.” His smile moves from debonair to affable as he steps back. “We can use the home theatre Tony set up in the common area.”

 

Darcy lets out a breath, relieved about being in a shared space where anyone that lives in the Avengers levels can come hang out. “Yeah. Yeah OK.”

 

“Great, I’ll bring the popcorn.” Clint says as he moves out of her way. “See you later.”

 

“See you later.” Darcy parrots as she heads to Jane and her whatchamacallit machine. Clint disappears in the elevator with a wave as Darcy places the doohickey carefully on the bench. “Janey I’m calling in a favour.” Darcy tells the petite scientist as Jane’s head pops up to look at her, “You’re coming to movie night tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Clint, as he is a highly trained spy, would be able to switch between serious and playful quite easily in order to keep Darcy both on her toes and then more relaxed around him. What do you think?


	5. Captain Stealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minions band-aids are awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have taken so long to update this one! I got caught up in writing a new fic but I will endeavor to be more across all my works in the future. Enjoy! :)

“No I’m not coming to movie night with you and Clint, Darcy! You’ve got to get over this shy thing you’ve developed in the last 24 hours.” Jane is on one of her rants as she pulls apart her whatchamacallit machine to put in the doodad Tony gave her.

“It’s not just me and him, Janey, Natasha is coming.” Darcy lies quickly, glad that Jane is obstructed from her view by the thingamajiggy machine because she can always tell by Darcy’s face if she is lying.

“Nat’s coming?” Jane pauses in her work as she considers, Darcy knows Jane idolises the Black Widow and has even got them both taking self-defence classes with her in an effort to become besties. “Well OK then, but I expect M&Ms to be provided!”

_ Phew _ “Of course they will! I’ll go sort out our lunch now.” Darcy whistles a happy tune as she skips down a level to the  Avengers kitchen and pulls together the ingredients she needs.

In an effort to make Jane more healthy Darcy’s decides on putting together a quiche for their lunch. She’s humming and bopping away to the playlist FRIDAY has running for her as she chops up all the vegetables, when she makes a turn to pull the cheese out of the fridge she plows into Steve, who is leaning against the counter behind her.

“What the fuck Captain Stealthy!” She screeches in a completely unladylike manner she immediately regrets as it has Steve doubling over laughing.

“I said hello when you came in.” Steve raises his hands in an innocent gesture, “you were just in the zone enjoying your dance-cooking.” 

“I was not dancing.” Darcy huffs.

“Sure sure.” Steve smirks at her like the jerkface he is. Then Steve grabs the whisk that she throws at him in retaliation, “hey!”

Darcy recovers from her fright, sticking her tongue out at Steve and pushes him out of the way to pull the cheese out of the fridge, then grabs the grater and gestures to Steve, “you can make it up to me by helping with lunch. Your arms are way better at grating cheese than mine.” 

He grins and shrugs, “sure thing Darce. Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

“I’m fine Steve.” Darcy rolls her eyes, “you guys get concussions and bullet wounds and gashes in your bodies all the time. I get near an explosion and you all go crazy.”

“You know, getting hurt is in our job description Darce, it makes it all OK when we know the people we care about are safe.” His voice is oddly soft and Darcy watches him powerfully grate the cheese out of the corner of her eye, admiring the way his forearms glide, how the muscles shift. “What are you up to tonight?”

“Have movie night with Clint.” She replies without thinking, mesmerised by the movement of his arms.

“He works fast, guess I should have expected that from the Hawkeye. Once something gets in his sights it never gets away.” Steve laughs in a pleasant way, sounding not at all concerned.

“Oh, um, it’s just a friendly thing, Jane’s coming.” Darcy tries to regroup. “You can come too.”

“Yeah? Sounds fun, I’ll see you there then.” 

_ Wait, did he just said he ‘cares’ about me? _ Darcy’s brain isn’t working at full speed, distracted by the perfect specimen helping her out in the kitchen...

“FUCK!” Darcy cries out as she cuts her finger, to focused on Steve in her peripheral vision than the knife she’s slicing the mushrooms with.

“Shit Darce, here rinse it.” Steve says, moving faster than Darcy can keep track of as he pulls her to the sink and holds her hand gently under the spray.

“It’s just a little cut Steve, just gave me a shock is all.” Darcy tries to pull her hand back, more fixated on the chest she’s pressed up to, again, than the little nick in her finger. But Steve’s not having it, and holds her there until he’s had a look and is satisfied that it’s not bad enough for a trip to medical.

“Seriously, Steve, I’ll just get a bandaid from the drawer, someone is always cutting their fingers in here.” Darcy protests.

“I’ll grab it.” Steve says as he goes to the drawer and searches through it, coming out with a minions plaster. Ignoring her outreached, non-injured, hand, he carefully puts it on over the cut. Bringing it up to his eye level to check on it.

“Thanks Steve.” Darcy tries to pull her hand back, afraid that he can hear her heart pounding or feel her pulse in her wrist racing at his touch.

“It needs just one last thing Darce.” Steve says intently.

“Oh yeah what’s that?”

“A kiss to make it all better.” Steve murmurs as he brings her hand up to his lips and presses a light kiss to her injured finger, next to the bandaid, all the while his eyes not breaking contact with hers.

“Oh.” Darcy breathes out, her pupils dilating under his steady gaze.

Steve doesn’t reply, nor does he give her hand back, in fact, he starts kissing gently down her hand to her wrist, making Darcy shudder, intoxicated by him as he presses his lips to her pulse point and his tongue flicks out to taste her skin there.

“I knew you would taste like ambrosia Darcy. I wonder if you taste the same all over?” Steve’s voice is a rumble that washes over her as she tilts her head back to watch him through half closed eyes as he continues to kiss down her arm. Her free hand, of its own accord, comes up and slides into his hair. She’s always wanted to play with it, now seems like her best opportunity.

“Mmmm Darcy you kill me. Always running round in your baggy sweaters, seeing you in a dress is a shock big enough to give a man a heart attack. The first thing I noticed though was your eyes, so bright and fun, just like you.” 

Darcy doesn’t think she could form words if she tried, as Steve’s head dips towards her and their lips meet.

The second his lips touch hers it's like a fire has been set off inside of Steve. He plunders her mouth, taking everything she has. His hands wind round her back and he pulls her up on her tippy toes as he squeezes her tightly in his arms. Backing her against the counter, Steve continues his pillage of her mouth, one of his hands burying itself in her hair as he gently pulls it to bring her head back to give him better access to her mouth.

Then, all of a sudden, he is at the opposite end of the kitchen to her. Gasping for breath as his chest heaves. Darcy’s fingers shake as she pulls them up to her lips.

“Save me a seat at the movie tonight.” Steve says, his voice gravelly, and then he turns and walks out of the room. Leaving Darcy leaning against the counter, untrusting of her legs to hold her upright by themselves.

_ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like that Steve is the opposite of Bucky in some ways people wouldn't imagine. What do you think?


	6. A Deal is Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane melts the M&Ms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm home sick today so I guess that means a few early updates for you readers!

Darcy has cornered Natasha in the gym, desperate for her to help her out with her situation. Desperate enough to give in and let Nat do some self-defence training with her.

“Incredibly sexy dream or not Darce, it’s all of your own making so why should I bail you out?” Nat says as she executes a complicated flip that has Darcy on her back.

“Hoes before bros?” Darcy replies as she gets back up and then has a go at copying what Nat just did, winding up on her back again when things don’t go as planned.

“You’ve been alone too long Darcy, after that debacle with the intern in London I think it’s time you found someone who will enjoy you for you, and not try change you.” Nat grabs Darcy’s hand and pulls her up, gesturing for her to have another go.

“But all three of them Nat!” Darcy sequels as she manages to half succeed at the flip, only to land hard on her ass when she trips over her own feet. “Maybe, just maybe. I could handle one. But all three? The three hottest men in the world? I’m just going to fuck it up so badly that they won’t even want to be friends with me anymore.”

_ And there’s the crux of the issue. Score 1 for abandonment issues. _ Thinks Natasha as she lies down on the mat next to her friend and starts doing stretches for Darcy to duplicate.

“Barton literally almost blew you up, Barnes spent 70 years as a Hydra brainwashed assassin and Rogers… let’s not even get into his issues. What I’m trying to say Darce is that everyone has baggage and some people let it affect their whole future.” Darcy follows Nat’s gaze to the far end of the gym where Bruce is jogging on a treadmill. “So don’t become one of those people who focuses on ‘what ifs’ instead of giving life a go.”

“How about I promise to give life a go if you come to movie night tonight?” Darcy bargains.

“How about I come tonight if you promise to go out on a date with any of them if they ask?” Nat negotiates.

“I will if they do it with no interference or influence from you.” Darcy counter-offers.

“Deal.” Nat says holding out her hand, which Darcy takes and they shake solemnly. “50 bucks says Rogers is the first one to ask you out.”

Darcy groans and flops her head back onto the mats. “No Nat! No betting allowed. The Tower goes mad for it. Don’t you remember what happened when Sam was doing odds on Rhodey’s facial hair?”

The redhead laughs, “yeah that was fun.”

“No Nat, no, that was not fun, that was almost the start of a power crisis that would’ve affected the whole eastern seaboard.”

“Yeah, so much fun.”

“Argh, you are incorrigible. Anyway, why aren’t you backing your bro Clint? I thought you two always had each other's backs.”

“Barton is like the tortoise in the fable about it racing with the Hare. In the long run I will always back him, but for the start I’m going to back the Hare, which is Rogers in this case.” Nat turns to Darcy as she stands up and gives her a sly wink, “still waters run deep.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Darcy calls as Nat walks off, giving her a dismissive wave over her shoulder as the doors close behind her. “Stupid, know-it-all assassins.” Darcy says, but quietly because she doesn’t want to be overheard by anyone and it getting back to Nat that she dissed her. Friend or not, that woman is scary.

 

…

 

Darcy didn’t know what to expect when she made her way to the movie theatre in the common area later than evening with Jane on her heels, drawn in by the large bag of M&Ms Darcy had shaken in front of her face in the lab to rouse her from her SCIENCE! But whatever Darcy had been expecting it wasn’t room empty of anyone else.

“Ah FRIDAY?” Darcy calls to the AI, “was there an Avengers Assemble we didn’t hear about?”

“No Miss Lewis they are all in the Tower. Agent Romanoff is in the elevator on her way here, Captain Rogers is with Sergeant Barnes walking up the stairwell, Sir is in his workshop but Ms Potts has just arrived to bring him along and Agent Barton is currently yelling at the microwave because it burnt his popcorn and now he has to go and make a whole new batch because apparently one burnt popcorn kernel destroys the taste of the whole lot.”

“You’re awesome FRIDAY.” Jane snorts from the loveseat she has taken up residence in.

“Thanks FRIDAY.” Darcy says as she heads to the comfiest chair of them all, which also happens to be the one Jane is sitting in. She snuggles in, handing over the packet of M&Ms as Jane makes grabby hands.

“What movie are we watching?” Nat asks, appearing silently behind their couch, making Jane squeak in surprise as she leans over to grab a handful of chocolate.

“Pirates of the Caribbean.” Darcy replies.

“Oh I’ve heard that movie’s good.” Jane has her mouth full but Darcy can make it out after years of Jane mumble translation practice.

“This is the fifth installment Janey, the first one came out like 15 years ago! How have you not seen it?” Darcy says aghast, knowing that she’s failed Jane as a friend.

“Oh you know, I’ve just been busy defending the world with my advanced astrophysics knowledge that I have spent my life cultivating.” Jane responds drily.

Natasha chuckles and settles herself on the lounger across from them, as Pepper and Tony, who is staring at his StarkPad, enter the room.

“Hi Pepper!” Darcy calls at the same time as Jane says.

“You’re late! No M&Ms for you!” She hugs the huge bag tightly to her body.

“Hi ladies.” Says Pepper, still looking perfect even though she’s in her casualwear of jeans and a t-shirt. Darcy learned a long time ago that for the betterment of her mental health she had to make sure never to compare herself to Pepper Potts, even though she was Darcy’s idol.

“Janey don’t do that, remember it melts them and makes your fingers all gross and then chocolate gets wiped all over your machines.” Darcy tries to pry the bag out of her hands but the little brunette is stronger than she looks.

“We’re not late.” Declares Tony, “see, look at the clock.”

“You just recalibrated it while these two fought over the bag” Nat says, lounging like a cat on her cushion popping M&Ms into her mouth delicately.

“LIES!” Tony exclaims pointing at the redhead.

“Oh be quiet Tony.” Pepper hushes him as she pulls him to another loveseat, “and no working on movie night.”

“Can I get an amen?” Darcy calls out to the other ladies.

“Amen!” Two voices chorus from the hall as the super soldiers enter the room. Instantly making it feel smaller to Darcy, as she studiously avoids looking at them too long.

Jane giggles, already on a sugar high from the quarter bag she’s ingested, raising her hand up so each of the soldiers high five her on their way in. Both of them settling on the floor near her and Darcy’s feet, even though there are still a few seats free. Bucky immediately starts eating Jane’s M&Ms.

“Hey they were late, how come they get M&Ms and I don’t?” Tony complains, his head in Pepper’s lap, grumpy that his StarkPad has been confiscated.

“Because they don’t blow up my lab and steal my tech!” Jane yells back.

“I didn’t steal it! I replaced it!” Tony scowls at Jane.

“Here I brought you Skittles too.” Darcy pulls a hidden bag from her pocket distracting Jane from getting into another shouting match with Tony.

“Sorry I’m late the popcorn burned so I had to make another.” Clint runs into the room with two huge bowls of popcorn and jumps onto the back of Darcy and Jane’s loveseat. This is normal behaviour for Clint, preferring to perch than sit, so Darcy tries not to be too aware of his leg brushing her back, which of course makes her even more on edge. 

If Clint is surprised by almost the whole team being in the room he doesn’t show it, passing one of the bowls over to Nat, who shares it with Pepper. 

“Room for another?”

“BRUCE!” Darcy and Jane squeal together as Bruce walks in, taking a handful of popcorn from Clint as he offers it on his way past and sits on an empty couch, the other side of the room from Nat.

“Cue up the movie FRIDAY!” 

“Yes Agent Barton.” The AI responds as the lights go dark and the huge screen on the wall begins to show the opening credits.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people were wondering what Clint's reaction was going to be when he found out Darcy had invited others to their movie night. Now I know there might be some disappointment from his lack of reaction but Clint is a spy - and remember he brought down Natasha and then brought her in, that takes some serious skill. So my way of thinking there is no way that Clint didn't know that this happened before he showed up, and there is no way he hadn't thought it was going to be a possibility when he first set it up. I mean he is a pro at reading people from a distance right?
> 
> Anyway the next chapter will cover the much awaited movie night my patient readers! xox


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOVIENIGHTSUPERHEROSANDWICHTIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love slow burns ;P

If Darcy hadn’t already seen the Pirates of the Caribbean series at least three times over (including the new one they were now watching), she would not be able to tell anyone what happens in it, let alone the main characters or even actors. Because when the lights go out, and everyone is watching the screen, Darcy’s whole being is focused on the spy sitting behind her, and the two super soldiers sitting at her feet. She feels like all the nerve endings on her skin are activated to the power of ten as she gets goosebumps every time someone moves. 

At some point Jane moves to sit with Bruce and they start whispering quietly, probably about how the SCIENCE! is incorrect in the movie and how they can disprove every stunt from being able to happen without CGI. 

When Jane leaves her seat next to Darcy, it’s immediately filled with a gorgeous blonde, whose impossibly large shoulders push right up against her, smushing her other side into Clint who has now moved down from the back of the couch and perched on the armrest. That would be hard enough to handle but then the tall, dark and handsome super soldier decides to use her legs as a backrest and now she feels, in microscopic detail, every breath she takes, as it moves her body closer and further away from each of the men. She is also acutely aware of all of their movements, a caress on the top of her foot, a brush across her arm, a graze on her thigh. 

She almost jumps a foot in the air when Clint leans down and whispers, “you wanna pass the popcorn down Darce?” 

She shivers a little as his lips scrape her ear, gulping and nodding, “uh huh,” she takes the large bowl he hands her and offers it to Steve. 

“Thanks Darce.” Steve smiles at her, making her belly flip flop in the most delicious way. He takes a huge handful and then leans forward to pass it to the Dr Duo, who both wave no thanks. Darcy sees Jane’s fingers covered in melted chocolate, sighing as she hopes that those sticky fingers aren’t going to be wiped over too much of the couch. She almost wishes Jane would have the forethought to take a photo of Darcy being the filling in the superhero sandwich. Her instagram account would become the most followed ever, after Taylor Swift, no one could beat Tay Tay. But privacy protocols meant that no photos of the Avengers could be put on social media accounts for the safety of the ‘normal’ people. Darcy’s non-avengers friends and family thought she was working with the Peace Corps.

Steve nudges Bucky with the bowl who takes a handful and then gestures for Steve to keep it in the middle of the couch. Which is how Darcy ends up with the three men reaching into her lap repeatedly, as they eat the popcorn out of the bowl she is now holding.

“It’s like the start of a bad porno.” Darcy mutters, before realising she said that out loud and claps her hands over her eyes in terror. She feels her cheeks heat up bright red, holding onto the hope that no one heard. Although it’s not a high hope as she knows at least two people, whose bodies are smushed up against her, have super hearing. She is mortified when she feels Bucky begin to shake with silent laughter in front of her, Clint pats her on the back, in a semi-reassuring way, except he’s shaking in silent laughter too. Glancing through her fingers to her left she sees, reflected from the TV light, a huge grin on Steve’s face as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

“Oh sweetheart, it wouldn’t be a bad one.” Before popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth and chewing it slowly, staring at her.

A squeak tries to emerge from Darcy’s mouth but she clamps it shut tight, her eyes cemented on his by an invisible force. Remembering their kiss a few hours earlier, her tongue darts out and licks her lip and she sees Steve’s eyes follow the movement.

“Dammit Darce.” He murmurs and her heart rate picks up and she sees Steve lean into her.

“Time to swap places Stevie my ass has gone to sleep.” His best friend announces. Darcy doesn’t know whether to cheer or cry as Bucky interrupts the moment, grabbing a distracted Captain and pulling him to the floor easily, jumping into the now vacant seat and lying down, his legs dangling over the arm of the couch and his head and shoulders in her lap. 

Steve takes being usurped by Bucky in his stride with a simply uttered “Jerk.” As he settles into Bucky’s previous spot against her legs.

Clint saves the near empty bowl of popcorn before it falls on the floor, pushed off Darcy’s lap by Bucky. Clint offers it to Darcy, who shakes her head no, before he stuffs the last of it in his mouth. Pieces spill down his shirt as Darcy giggles at his silliness, helping him find the lost bits around the couch and in his shirt, handing them to him to eat. With the last piece she hands him, instead of taking it from her like all the others, he grabs her wrist and pulls it up to his mouth. Delicately taking the piece from her fingers with his lips, Darcy gulps as her stomach, already filled with butterflies, now seems to spread throughout her body.

“Barton your fathead needs to chew with it’s mouth closed.” Bucky complains, jolting Darcy into pulling her hand from Clint’s grasp.

Darcy, thankful for the moment to pull herself together, unties Bucky’s hair out of his bun and starts to play with it, plaiting and unplaiting it. The movement relaxes her and soon, comfortable and surrounded by super solider warmth, her head falls against Clint’s side and her eyes close. The days’ excitement catching up to her as she falls asleep in probably the safest spot in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jealous of Darcy xox


	8. This isn’t the Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St Paddy's Day! Hope you all are being more fun than I am today (I haven't even left the house... it's awesome) :D
> 
> I need chapter titles, I'm so bored of Chapter 1... Chap 2... 3 etc. So if you awesome readers have any ideas please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much to the amazing Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin for being the most fantastic beta ever!

“So it’s agreed then?” Bucky’s quiet voice moves over Darcy like a caress. She still half asleep and the cocoon of warmth and security from the bodies around her keeps her floating just out of consciousness.

“Yes, we will not pressure Darcy to only see one of us, as to allow her spend time with us all.” Clint replies just as quietly.

“And we will all behave like gentlemen and not turn this into an inappropriate sporting challenge like the mainstream media seems to enjoy.” Steve says sternly.

_ He must be thinking about the Bachelorette.  _ Darcy thinks hazily, her mind still wafting between reality and dreams as she slides seamlessly back into sleep.

 

…

 

Darcy wakes up the next morning, confused and disorientated as she’s not in her own bed.  _ Argh where am I? Oh the Tower. _ It takes her a moment more to realise that she’s in the apartment that Tony gave her. Darcy quickly looks under the sheets and lets out a whoosh of breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding.  _ Thank the goddess I’ve still got my pants on and it doesn’t look like anyone shared the bed with me last night.  _ She thinks as she surveys the pillow on the other half of the bed is without a dent, assuring her that she went to bed alone.  _ Oh that reminds me, I’ve got to make sure I have all the ingredients for the ‘cure’ for Jane for the weekend and youtube some more videos on how to get engine grease stains out of sheets.  _ It was never unusual for her to wake up in her apartment in the Tower after a night of drinking with Tony or Jane drooling on the pillow next to her, too lazy or too drunk to make their way to their own.

Darcy pulls herself out of bed and  jumps into the shower.  _ Was it a dream or did I really hear them discussing the boundaries of them all dating me?  _ The decadence of the shower stops her from over analysing too much as she focuses on enjoying it. Darcy spends a good 10 minutes with the water pulsating on her back and shoulders, working out the kinks from the stress of yesterday, before wrapping herself up in the biggest, fluffiest towel ever and heading to the wardrobe to find a fresh set of clothes. Due to her occasional drunken need of somewhere to crash, FRIDAY had taken to stocking the wardrobe with a few outfits Darcy would like, and also organised for the day before's clothes to be cleaned and returned. Darcy is reaching for the comfy jumper and jeans option when her eyes are caught by a simple blue lace dress. Her mind goes to Steve’s comment about the first time he saw her in a dress.  _ It’s not exactly lab wear but I could get away with wearing this today because I need to go run some errands outside the Tower.  _

“Dream or not it’s time to bring some Darcy Lewis courage into this thing!” She orders herself and with her mind made up, she puts on the dress, decides to match it with a pair of wedged boots,  _ in case I need to kick some ass,  _ and then finishes off her outfit with her trademark red lipstick. Darcy then stares at her reflection in the mirror,  _ so luckily my hair is behaving today but should I add some more curl to it to give it that extra va-va-voom?  _ She debates internally, agonising over what to do.  _ Well I don’t want to make it look like I’m trying, so let’s stick with the natural thing today _ , she decides as she checks out the big natural curls down her back in the hallway mirror before heading off to catch the elevator to the lab floor. 

Darcy jumps back with a start as she opens the front door as Clint and Bucky are standing right outside the apartment having some sort of whispered argument, both holding mugs of fresh coffee. They stop debating and look at Darcy with steamy eyes as they take in her figure hugging outfit.

“Morning Darce!” Bucky is the first to recover with a wide grin for her. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did thanks Bucky.” She says smiling at them. _Be brave Darcy._ _How cute is this that they are both here waiting for you? Shit… be normal Darcy._

“Here I brought you your favorite.” Clint pushes a mug of coffee into her hand. His finger’s hover over hers a moment longer than necessary.

“Oh thank you Clint!” Darcy exclaims, downing half the lukewarm cup immediately. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Well I brought you a cup too.” Bucky interrupts before Clint can answer, grinning widely as she sculls back the rest of Clint’s offering before taking Bucky’s. 

“Thank the goddess, I need the extra caffeine in the morning.” She says trying to alleviate the testosterone she can feel flying through the air. 

“Yeah you had a big day yesterday.” Bucky says with a teasing know-it-all smile. 

_ Smartass,  _ Darcy thinks, fighting the blush that begins to creep across her cheeks. “I really should get into the lab, I have a bit of work that I didn’t get to yesterday.”

“Oh yeah of course Darce, I just wanted to make sure there were no latent issues that came up from the explosion yesterday.” Clint’s eyes dart over her, making sure that there are no new bruises or gashes he missed. If he pauses on the curve of her hip, or the slope of her collarbone, he’s talented enough to keep it hidden from Darcy.

“No… no… all good on that front.” Darcy replies, swallowing discreetly. Her way to the elevator is impeded as neither Avenger seems to want to move to let her through, she settles on stepping between them, unable to avoid brushing slightly against both of their chests. Darcy keeps her gaze firmly on the elevator doors and bites her lip to avoid making a whimper as she feels their hard bodies against her for a second.  _ OK Darcy be brave but not too brave, that was bordering on stupid. It’s a risk that you’re going to turn into a puddle anytime one of them touches you let alone TWO! _

As Darcy walks into the elevator she thinks she hears a whispered, “all good on that back too.” She whirls around looking side to side between Bucky and Clint, both are sporting innocent butter-wouldn’t-melt expressions, refusing to let her know who said it. She narrows her eyes in a mock glare before taking a deep gulp of air and deciding to be brave she cheekily sends them a little wink and a “see you later boys,”  just as the doors close and the elevator heads up.

Bucky gives a bark of laughter at Darcy’s moment of brazenness. “That dress sure is something else isn’t it?” Bucky wonders out loud.

“That lady is definitely something else.” Clint replies rubbing his hands over his face. “No way I’m concentrating on anything this morning.”

“Wanna come to the gym, go a few rounds and work it off?” Bucky offers, chuckling at Clint’s hesitation. “C’mon, I’ll keep my hand behind my back.” Bucky baits the hook, gesturing with his metal arm.

“Yeah why not, a decent workout might do the trick.” Clint heads to the stairs with Bucky following close behind.

 

…

 

“Why the fuck did I decide to wear this outfit today?” Darcy curses as she stumbles, again, carrying all the bags from the stores she went to.  _ You wore the dress because you let your lady libido do the talking this morning! And then you refused to let practicality get in the way of your pride and turned down a Stark Industries car and driver!  _ Darcy keeps muttering to herself as she takes her usual shortcut to her last stop of the day, a little local Greek bakery who had started making an American-Greek fusion donut that was to die for. They were well worth the effort and this time she was going to get 2 boxes, so they didn’t all disappear into super soldier stomachs in the first minute of opening.

“GIVE ME YOUR BAG!” A loud scary voice yells in her ear as she’s shoved onto the ground. 

“What the fuck?” Darcy exclaims more annoyed than scared, angry that she’s now sprawled on the pavement of a dirty alley. Looking up at the huge man who assaulted her a little tendril of fear twirls its way through her stomach.  _ Oh fuck he looks doped up. _

“GIVE ME YOUR BAG, BITCH!”

“Yeah… yes… just give me a second.” Darcy stutters as her hand gropes through her bag, searching for her taser.

“Hurry up you stupid bitch!” The man steps towards her, his big hands closing into fists making her heart pump harder.

“Now is that any way to talk to a lady?” A familiar voice asks from behind her. The would be mugger doesn’t have a chance to turn before there’s a crash and he’s lying on the ground, unconscious under a pile of garbage bins. Then, before Darcy can react, a familiar face with blue eyes, chiseled jaw and blonde hair barely hidden under a ball cap is blocking her line of sight. “You alright there Darce?”

“Steve.” Darcy exhales in relief. “I tried to get my taser but I couldn’t find it. I’m so mad that he surprised me, I’m normally so much more aware.”

“It’s OK Darce, I’m here now.” Steve murmurs as he pulls her up to her feet before wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. 

Darcy rests her head under his chin, drawing in his calm demeanor, wrapping her arms around Steve’s waist and letting herself relax.  _ I’m usually so much more composed in these situations! _ Darcy berates herself internally.

They stand like that for a moment before Steve draws back with a quiet sigh. “Let’s get you and all these bags back to the Tower.” 

“Yeah, OK.” Darcy agrees without resistance, as her knee is aching pretty badly and she doesn’t even want to think about what that wet patch on her side could be.

 

…

 

Within the hour of them returning to the Tower a photo is leaked of Darcy and Steve embracing and speculation immediately takes over all the media outlets. The headlines read: 

‘CAPTAIN AMERICA’S MYSTERY BEAUTY.’

‘CAPTAIN AMERICA CAUGHT CANOODLING IN NEW YORK CITY.’

‘CAPTAIN AMERICA’S LOVE INTEREST FINALLY REVEALED.’

‘DARCY LEWIS, GIRLFRIEND OF CAPTAIN AMERICA.’ 

After Darcy gets off the phone with her parents, who are still distressed and confused as to why their daughter would lie to them about not only her job but where she’s located, she is met by a serious looking Tony.

“I’m sorry Tony.” Darcy says, looking down at the floor in shame.

“It’s not your fault Darcy, there is nothing for you to be sorry about.” Tony assures her, resting her hands on her shoulders. “However we have decided for your security that you are going to have to move into the Tower. Not permanently.” Tony continues on, seeing that Darcy is about to argue. “But until this all becomes last month’s story and it’s safe for you to be on your own again you should stay here.”

“Yeah,” Darcy’s shoulders slump, “you’re right.”

“Good,” Tony replies cheerfully, “because the movers have already been to your place, packed up your things and are on their way back now.

“Of course they are.” Darcy can’t resist the smile when faced with Tony ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’ Stark and his generosity.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how things are going to heat up now Darcy is stuck at the Tower?
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts! xox


	9. Darcy Lewis... Super Spy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is not a happy camper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how productive I have been lately, it's all thanks to the amazing Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on facy now @LivvyNicklaus and livvynicklaus on Tumblr if you want to chat about ideas or have storys or prompts you'd like me to have a go at for you :)

“What do you mean I’ve always had an SI security escort?” Darcy raises her voice, angry that Tony would do something like this behind her back.

Darcy’s standing with her hands planted on the main desk in the foyer of the Avengers Tower. She had planned to go out to get some groceries when she was informed that she would have to wait because her security escort had been bumped up to always include an Avenger, not just a SI security officer. Now, the security guard that had informed her of this, was rapidly pushing a button as she got louder and louder.

“How could you legally follow me without my express permission?” She demands of the guard, who has now fully stepped back from the desk in fear. He visibly relaxes when the elevator door dings and Darcy hears Tony’s voice come up behind her.

“You can’t tell me you’re surprised.” Tony replies, uncaring of all the looks they are getting from the people milling about in the lobby.

Darcy turns her scowl onto him. “Why the hell wouldn’t I be surprised?”

“Well when you refused to live in the tower the next safest option was to have a security detail on you.” Tony tips his head to the side, stroking his goatee consideringly. “I’m sure I told you.”

“No… no… I’m sure I’d remember if I had been told I was gonna be stalked everywhere I went.” Darcy huffs back.

“Nonetheless it was clearly the right decision. If we go by recent events anyway.” Tony smiles serenely at her and turns on his heel walking back to the elevator, still waiting open for him.

Darcy stalks after Tony, enraged that he doesn’t seem to respect any boundaries, prepared to fight this out with him. But the elevator doors close on her face behind him.

“Fucking Stark.” Her glare deepens as she stares at her reflection in the shiny doors, fuming at his audacity.

“Going up?” A cheery voice calls out to her, and she twists to see Clint poking his head out of the elevator next to where she stands.

Darcy sighs,  _ no point getting an Avenger to waste their time going out with me just to pick up a few items that FRIDAY can easily order _ . 

“Yeah why not.” She replies walking and getting in with Clint. He doesn’t ask where she wants to go, instead he hits the button for the floor with the archery range. She follows him to the space and watches him set up, he then gestures for her to pick up the bow. This isn’t the first time she’s been here with Clint, playing around with the bow and arrows, so she has minor knowledge of what to do.

Uncharacteristically Clint is completely silent, letting Darcy work through her own thoughts as she takes shots at the target. Of course they are way off, but the process helps her de-stress a little.

“So I could totally be a badass, I can train with the team and then be my own security detail.” Darcy says, her mouth speaking before her brain has time to process it as she fires arrow after arrow down the range.

Clint chuckles at her declaration. “You want to train with the Avengers?”

Darcy nods her head vigorously, ignoring her conscience.  _ OH NO DARCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You can’t run a mile let alone sign up for super-spy training. You idiot.  _

“So you think you can handle a mission?” His face is an inch away from hers, “If you agree to it, that means you’ll do whatever it takes, right?” Clint is so close she can feel his body heat. 

“Sure, how hard could it be?” She winces internally as she hears herself say that.

Clint gives her a sly smile, taking the bow off her. “I’ll give you trial run right now. Whatever I say from here on, you have to answer ‘yes’ ok?”

“Y...yes” Darcy nods in spite of her misgivings

“OK then, am I your favorite Avenger?” He grins at her.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Yes.”

“You think my uniform is the sexiest?”

“Yes.” Darcy laughs at his eyebrow wiggle.

“You’re attracted to me, aren’t you, little lady?” He asks with a more serious tone, as if it’s a foregone conclusion.

_ What? _ “Why would you ask that!” Darcy’s cheeks burst into flames.

Clint leans closer still, his eyes narrowing at her. “What’s your answer?”

_ Oh right, I’m meant to say ‘yes’ to everything _ “...Yes”

“Hmmm” A smirk spreads across his face. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Darcy stares dumbly at him for a moment, before responding, “yes…”

He tilts Darcy’s chin up, as if hoping to get her at a better angle, stepping closer so their toes are touching. “Right here, right now, will you be mine?” His thumb traces her lower lip, his breath ghosts across her cheek.

Darcy snaps back to her senses, cheeks blushing furiously. “No I can’t say that!”

“Why not?” Seeing how flustered he’s made her, he begins to shake with laughter.

“Ah, were you making fun of me just now?” Darcy accuses.

“Maybe.” He continues to smirk at her as he chuckles.

“ARGH!” Darcy scowls at him, mad that he got under her skin. She places her hands on his chest to push him away but he’s like a statue and she just ends up pushing herself back.

“But it proves you don’t have what it takes to be a spy. You could get seriously hurt you know.” Clint cups Darcy’s face in his hand sliding his thumb over her still warm cheek.

“I’m just sick and tired of people making decisions for me without discussing it with me!” Darcy complains, letting her head rest in his palm, enjoying the warm, rough comfort it offers.

“They do it because they care. We, especially Tony, don’t really know what normal is, so we just do what we think is right.” Clint tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “You can’t tell me his heart wasn’t in the right place.”

“Yeah yeah.” Darcy sulks, but recognising that she is acting a little petulantly she decides it’s time to build a bridge. “So if the SI security team was supposed to be on my stalker detail, how come Steve was the one that was there when I got mugged?”

Clint grins at her question, grabbing his own bow and stepping up to the mark as he answers. “The security team had training, and anytime they couldn’t be the ones watching you, Steve always put up his hand to fill in if he could. If someone else hadn’t volunteered first.” Clint takes a shot at the target and it lands neatly in the bullseye.

_ Of course it’s a perfect shot _ . Darcy can’t help but ogle as his strong arms are put on display as he takes a few shots.  _ Wait, Steve volunteers for Darcy duty? _

“Surely Steve has more important things to do than follow me around?” Darcy asks rhetorically.

“You’re pretty important to all of us Darce.” Clint smiles at her as he shows off by taking a shot without looking at the bullseye, keeping his eyes on her.

“You missed.” Darcy teases, laughing as he turns to check.

“Troll.” He says affectionality, chuckling with her. “Hey. so where do you want to go for our date? I know a great chinese place, or there’s a fair in town soon which could be fun.”

Darcy is a little taken aback. “I thought you were just messing around with all that ‘yes’ stuff?”

“Oh honey, I never mess around when it comes to taking out a fine lady like yourself.” His voice drops an octave as he steps towards her. “No way I’m missing the opportunity to have you all to myself.”

Darcy gulps, leaning against the wall for support as that voice makes her knees weak. She tries to act as nonchalantly as possible. “The fair sounds good.” She manages to say without her voice cracking.

“Great!” His smile turns friendly, “I’ll clear it with security.” He then takes a step back and aims another shot at the target.

_ I never know where I stand with him. One second he’s fun and friendly, the next he’s serious and sexy. _

“Do you want to start some training now?” Clint grins mischievously as he raises an eyebrow at her.

“I had a big lunch.” Darcy lies. “It’s probably not good for me to be active right now.” Clint’s smile gets even wider as she starts inching towards the door. “I might just head back to the lab, Jane has probably set something on fire by now.”

“Catch you later Darce.” Clint calls after her as she leaves, the shiver across her skin letting her know he might not mean that in the usual way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens ;)


	10. Jane is a Sucky Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes for a run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin thank you xox
> 
> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author

Clint obviously passed on her idea about getting training, or the AI is getting far too anthropomorphic, as the next morning FRIDAY announces to Darcy that her duties with Jane will be lighter from now on as she begins a daily training schedule.

“Um… A what now?” Darcy dazedly replies, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Having not finished her first cup of coffee she thinks she misheard the AI.

“As of today, Miss Lewis, you will be taking part in the new training program pilot. This program will be designed for civilians close to the Avengers to aid in their protection.” FRIDAY repeats. “You will report to Captain Rogers for cardio training, Agent Romanoff for muscle strengthening, Agent Barton for hand to hand combat drills and Sergeant Barnes for firearm instruction.”

“Argh cardio?” Darcy mutters to herself, her head falling onto the desk in despair as Jane snickers in the background.

“Yes cardio.” The AI responds either not realising, or refusing to recognise the rhetorical question. “Captain Rogers is expecting you to report to the gym in 15 minutes.”

“I’m busy.” Darcy replies, waving off the AI. “Tell Steve I can’t do cardio today, or any day soon for that matter.” Getting back to looking at the numbers Jane’s machine is spitting out Darcy hopes that’s the end of it.

However there is a moment of quiet before FRIDAY returns with a response, “Captain Rogers asked me to explain that if you do not show up in 13 minutes for training he will be forced to come and grab you and you will not like what he does to you next… Or perhaps you might, you will have to take a gamble.”

Jane cracks up laughing watching Darcy’s face turns beet red as she gets a sudden mental image of all the things Steve could do to her that she would have a love/hate feeling towards that have nothing to do with exercise at all… well maybe a little.

“You better go Darce!” Jane exclaims, still chuckling as she pushes her towards the door. “As much as I’d love to see what Steve has planned I have too much to do today to get distracted.”

“Yeah, you have so much to do you need me to stay and help!” Darcy cries out, almost begging for her best friend’s assistance.

But Jane is no help as she pushes Darcy into the elevator. “FRIDAY can do most of what I ask you to do. You’ve made your bed and now you can lie in it!”

“You’re a sucky boss!” Darcy yells as the elevator doors close.

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Darcy hears Jane’s voice faintly yelling back.

When the elevator dings open on the gym floor Darcy momentarily considers refusing to exit and get FRIDAY to take her back up to her apartment. But before she can make the order a large hand appears, closing over the edge of the door, followed by smooth muscled arms, a familiar blonde head and a charming smile.

“Darcy!” Steve grins at her. “You’re early. I’m surprised, I was prepared to come up and grab you.”

“Yeah well, I thought it best if I come down and explain to you face to face that I don’t do cardio.” She clasps her hands nervously in front of her as she tries not to stare at his gorgeous biceps or clearly defined pecs and imagine his large hands grabbing her roughly.  _ ‘Grab me’? Did he mean it like it sounded? No, he wouldn’t.  _

“Aw don’t be like that Darce.” The boy scout look fits him like a glove (just like his shirt) as his eyes heartfeltly stare into hers. She knows Stark gets FRIDAY to order the Cap’s shirts a size too small, but this is the first time she’s been so focused on it. Darcy stops herself from biting her bottom lip when she realises she’s chewing on it nervously.

“Fitness is the number one defense mechanism for civilians.” Steve replies earnestly. “Even if it weren’t for the fact that you need to be fast enough to get away from the enemy, think of all the things you can do with greater ease once your body is stronger and more flexible.”

“Oh I’m pretty flexible already.” Darcy is too distracted by fighting the urge to trail a finger along his bicep to notice his facial twitch at her statement. His muscles flex as she looks at his arm.  _ Must have had to stop the door from closing. _

Steve continues on as though he hasn’t noticed her edginess. “Your go to in any dangerous situation should always be to run away. Furthermore, fitness is the foundation on which all other skills are able to be built.” 

“OK! Okokokok” Darcy interrupts Steve as she quickly puts a stop to his building lecture. Her thoughts are rapidly deteriorating to images of Steve naked and on top of her and she needs to get out of this enclosed space. “I’ll do your damn training.” She sighs in relief as she ducks under his arm to get past him, out of the confined elevator. She spies his grin out of the corner of her eye, as he follows her into the gym.  _ The Cap sure loves cardio. _

“Go get your gear on and meet me on the treadmills.” He directs as she heads to the locker-room. 

“Fucking treadmills?” Darcy complains to herself, uncaring that Steve will probably be able to still hear her with his super enhanced senses. “I fucking hate running.” She mutters to herself as she grabs some gear out of her locker and pulls it on.

Tony had outfitted the gym with personal lockers that always had fresh and clean workout gear in them. Darcy didn’t know whether it was a robot or a ninja-maid that never got seen, but you’d put your dirty clothes back in the locker and there would be magically new clean ones there next time you looked.

She’s tempted to drag her feet, but she can’t help but feel a little bad that she’s wasting the time of the ‘Leader’ of the Avengers. So, after only a couple of seconds of admiring how the workout gear seems to accentuate all her assets perfectly, she shoves through the door into the training room and heads for the treadmills where Steve is already warming up.

“C’mon Darce!” Steve waves merrily at her. “Jump on next to me and we’ll start you off nice and slow.”

She eyes the machine un-trustingly as she takes a careful step onto the stationary pad. Once she’s ascertained that the machine isn’t going to rise up and attack her she begins to tap the button to start the pace. She stops when it’s at a gentle walk and keeps hold of the sides to make sure she doesn’t slip.

Steve leaves her be for a few minutes before leaning over and pushing up her speed. “Just gonna get you going a little bit faster Darce, your heart-rate needs to be boosted into the cardio zone.” He might as well be speaking gobbledygook to her, as her brain short circuits at the sight of his large toned biceps so close she can almost feel his body heat.

“Whoa not so fast!” Darcy tried to grab ahold of the treadmill handles as she loses her balance. But instead she ends up grabbing hold of his forearms which quickly wrap tightly around her, steadying her.

“It’s only a fast walk Darce.” Steve chuckles lightly. She thinks that he holds onto her a little longer than required, his fingers sending a shiver down her spine as they gently brush the underside of her breast. 

_ Just your imagination Darcy. America’s Golden Boy would never behave like that. _ She focuses on walking fast enough to keep up, easily breaking a sweat within a few minutes.

“Good work Darce.” He smiles encouragingly. “Now I’m gonna speed it up for only 30 seconds. Then we will go back to a walk for a minute, then we will keep repeating that. Sound OK?”

“Sounds… Awful...” Darcy breathes heavily. 

20 minutes later she’s lying on the ground in a sweaty mess. She grabs the water bottle Steve passes her and chugs the water back desperately.

“You did so well Darcy, you should be proud of yourself.” He lowers himself to sit on the mats next to her and starts to move her legs into a gentle stretch.

“Argh, what are you talking about? That was horrible!” Darcy lets him move her legs around, watching him out of the corner of her eye as his movement pulls his shirt up a little bit and she catches a glimpse of an ab.

“No it was great.” Steve insists as he pulls one of her legs over the other, and holding her shoulder down, presses her bent knee into the floor, stretching her thighs, ass and back. 

_ God that feels good _ . Darcy tries to keep her eyes from wandering as Steve’s head is only inches from hers and she can almost see down his shirt from this angle.

“Even though you complained a lot and it obviously pushed you out of your comfort zone you never once gave in.” Steve swaps her legs over and Darcy goes dizzy for a moment when he is positioned between her open thighs for a millisecond. “The point of this training to gradually work you up to being able to run for a decent amount of time if the need were to ever arise. So each week will get a tiny bit harder and you’ll be able to run a mile before you know it.”

“Wait… I could have given in? I didn’t know that was an option!” Darcy exclaims, only half kidding. 

Steve shakes his head with a chuckle, “I would’ve made you pay for it later.” Darcy’s mind is immediately assaulted with images of him making her ‘pay for it’ with her tongue.

“Anyway, I have a test planned for you at the end of the month to see how well you’re training is going.”

“A test? That does not sound fun.” Darcy grimaces as she thinks of all the tests she had to do for gym class in school.

“It’s definitely going to be fun.” Steve’s face turns from a light grin to something darker, sexier, as he leans in close. “Well at least for me it will be.”

Darcy is left mouthing at the air like a fish as her brain scrambles for words as Steve smoothly jumps up from the floor.

“That’s all from me today Darce. We’ll meet every second day to do interval training, afterwards you’ll do some hand to hand combat training with Barton and then weapons training with Bucky.” Steve points over to the sparring area where Clint is setting something up. “The other days you’re scheduled to make use of the pool and swim a few lengths to stretch out and boost your all over body cardio. Those days you’ll also meet with Natasha to do muscle strengthening.” Steve picks up Darcy’s phone and hands it to her. “FRIDAY will remind you of your schedule and it’s also been programmed into your StarkPad. I think that’s it.” He gives her bright smile as he offers her a hand to help her up off the floor. “Sundays are your day off. Do you have any questions?” Darcy just raises an eyebrow at the rundown the Captain has given her of her new life.

“Ah, no, of course not.” She replies facetiously.

“Great! See you later then Darce.” Steve heads off to the lockers rooms leaving Darcy staring at his retreating form in disbelief.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't exactly the gentleman everyone perceives him to be is he? ;P


	11. Bucky, Meet Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has her training session with Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin none of this would have happened
> 
> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author

“What the hell just happened?” She asks as she walks over to where Clint stands on the mats.

“You just got Captained!” Clint chuckles lightly, “he’s a steamroller at the best of times but especially in training.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Darcy tries to pretend she’s not all sweaty, gross and probably smelly as she stops a few feet away. “So what are we doing today?”

“Well as you know I’m in charge of your hand to hand combat training.” Clint grins raising his arms above his head like a champion runner, Darcy tries not to gawk and fails. “It was a hard fought battle to get this position but in the end I prevailed!”

“Why would you want to get given the hand to hand training after my cardio sessions with Steve?” Darcy asks as she points to herself. “Look at me, the last thing you want is to be near me right now.”

Clint just lets out a bark of laughter. “Going after your cardio sessions means that Steve has you all warmed up for me.” Darcy tries to block the sexy mental image she immediately gets at the thought of Steve warming her up for Clint in the bedroom. “And when you’re all warmed up you have less of a chance of getting injured as these sessions can get quite strenuous.” Clint eyes her up and down like he is studying her muscles, but the look on his face anything but professional.

“Oh OK.” Darcy’s mouth manages to form words even though her brain is distracted.

“Anyway, I’m your only trainer who isn’t enhanced, so I thought it would be more fair on you.” Clint holds his hand out to her, pulling her onto the mats when she takes it. “Also I don’t mind having an excuse to get my hands on you every other day.” His voice has dropped low and almost sultry, a shiver slides over her skin as he doesn’t let go of her hand.

Her eyes wide at his blatant flirting Darcy can’t help but fall back on her patented sassiness. “Well shucks Mr Hawkeye you know just how to treat a lady.” Darcy dips into a overzealous curtsey, looking a little ridiculous doing so in her gym gear. Clint throws back his head and laughs, letting go of her hand and clapping his together before rubbing them excitedly.

“Now tell me Darce, do you want to learn how to crush a man with your thighs?”

“Oh fuck yes.” She beams at him, her voice has gone a little breathy but she doesn’t notice.

“Let get started then.” Clint spends a while running through a series of self-defense moves that Darcy mostly already knew from classes she had taken through college. Once he is happy that she understands the basics of how to hit and where is best to hit they start getting into the more fun grappling side of things.

“Come here.” Clint directs Darcy to the mats in front of him. She walks over, tripping on her shoelace as she goes.

“One second.” She bends over, tying it up tightly. There is a  _ CRASH _ and Darcy quickly twirls 180 degrees as Clint bursts out laughing at whatever he has seen behind her.

“Stupid door.” She thinks she hears Bucky mutter under his breath as he takes a step to the left and walks through the doorway.

“Is he alright?” She asks Clint concerned. “Should we go help him?”

“Nah he’s fine, just got a little distracted with what I’m sure was an amazing view.” Clint smirks as it dawns on her what he means.

“Oh!” Darcy’s face goes bright pink, realising that she had been bent at the waist displaying her ample ass in the tight workout pants to anyone walking behind her. Which happened to be Bucky. She can’t help but feel a little proud that her ass caused the super soldier to walk into a wall.

“OK now we are gonna do some drills to get you out of a tight hold. This is called grappling and is usually the most helpful for women as it’s about using your smaller body to manipulate your attackers usually larger and stronger body into doing most of the work for you.”

“Let’s do this.” Darcy grins as she thinks of being able to hold her own in a fight.

“Don’t get too hasty.” Clint smiles back as her enthusiasm is infectious. “This is a last resort for when your attacker has you in a tight hold or is on top of you. You never want to get into this position if you can help it as it is so much harder to get free. I’ll teach you a few tricks that if you perfect them will give you an advantage.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, now show me how to put Tony into a submission hold next time he pisses me off.” Darcy impatiently jokes, well half jokes.

Clint laughs and gestures to the ground, “OK lie down on your back.” She does as he asks and her heart rate picks up as he bends over her. “I’m gonna pin you down now alright?” She nods her consent, biting her lip to stop from making any embarrassing noises as Clint kneels over her, straddling her waist and then takes her wrists and holds them above her head, pinning them together. 

_ Well this is new.  _ Although the only parts of her body which are actually touching Clint are her wrists and outer hips, but Darcy’s whole body is standing at attention. She’s beginning to realise she might like being held down… a lot. Her nipples push hard against her bra, begging to be let out.  _ Down girls. _ He’s looking down at her, like he knows what she’s thinking and Darcy quickly turns her head away, hoping to hide the expressions that must be covering her face.

She gasps as she spies Steve, frozen in place by the entrance, his eyes on them. He is half way in, stuck in the doorway like he stopped walking when he saw them.  _ Is he upset that Clint and I are this close? _ Darcy quickly realises that’s not that case though, as he slides his tongue across his lower lip. Steve makes eye contact with her, and give her a slow and dirty wink, before backing out of the gym and disappearing from sight behind the closed door.

“Do you wanna keep training or would you rather stay like this for a while longer?” Darcy jolts as Clints voice seductively whispers in her ear. She can feel his lips against the sensitive spot and his breath chasing goosebumps down her neck.

Blush spreads across her cheeks as she slowly turns her head to face him. Her point of focus darts from his deep blue eyes to his slightly curved full lips, her heart stuttering in her chest as she tries to say something, anything. But the words won’t come out. Darcy takes a shuddering breath, but she has seriously miscalculated the distance between them and her breasts scrape against his pecs. 

“Oh,” Darcy sighs, as she sees the change in his eyes just before he lowers his head to kiss her. The first gentle touch of their lips gives way to a much fiercer, more demanding movement. Almost like a war as their teeth and tongues battle for dominance. Her hands still pinned on the floor above her head Darcy tries to break free, desperate to run her hands in his hair, across his arms. But he doesn’t let go and that simple action makes her core run hotter than a Hawaiian volcano.

Gasping for breath, Clint lifts his head and rest his forehead against hers. “You’re gonna kill me Darce.” He rasps, his voice hoarse and scratchy. The sound of it does things to her.

“The feeling is mutual.” Darcy manages to reply, her own voice a little gruffer than normal.

“I think… I think that’s enough for today.” Clint’s breath is slowing down and he lets go of her wrists to push himself up and off her, sitting on the floor next to her.

“Yeah, OK.” Darcy tries not to sound disappointed. Lying there making out with Clint for the rest of the day sounds like perfection.

“The fair opens tomorrow night, would you like to go?” He helps her sit up so they are side by side.

“Yeah, sounds like fun.” She smiles a little, somewhat shy now after their hot make-out session.

“Great, it’s a date.” He grins at her as he jumps to his feet in a smooth movement before pulling her up after him. “Now you need a shower, you stink.” He chuckles and Darcy laughs at his teasing.

“Oh whatever, you love it Hawkass.” She pokes her tongue out at him before turning and walking to the locker room. She makes sure to sway her hips a little as she goes, looking back over her shoulder as she opens the door.

Clint is standing where she left him, biting down on his fist as his eyes wander up from her ass to her face. The almost animalistic look of desire he gives Darcy is strong enough to push her through the doorway and she stands on the other side, staring at the closed door in shock.

“Damn.” She whispers.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm beginning to hate myself for writing such a slow burn hahahahah ;P
> 
> How do you think their date tomorrow will go?


	12. This is Not a Reverse Harem Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is BAMF but we already knew that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZombieCyborgAssassin is the bish that keeps me going
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author

“So what was the kiss like?” Jane is huddled up next to Darcy in the lab, having eaten lunch and now taking a break from her work to get a debrief on Darcy’s new training schedule. She had pulled apart every possible double entendre from Darcy’s session with Steve and was now obsessing over her passionate kiss with Clint.

“It was, amazing.” Darcy sighs as she remembers it in vivid detail. “At first he was so sweet and then it just got so heated like we were in a battle.” Darcy grabs Jane’s hands between hers, “and he kept my wrists pinned to the ground the whole time. God DAMN it was hot.”

Darcy releases Jane’s hands and Jane picks up a pile of papers and starts using it as a fan. “Damn, even I’m hot hearing about it. Who knew Clint the Clown had it in him?”

“I know right?” Darcy nods in agreement, “he’s started showing this other side to him recently that I never knew he had. It’s sensual, it’s charming, and it’s sexy as hell. But then as quickly as it appears it disappears and he is back to being his quirky self. I can never keep up!”

“Maybe that’s the point.” Jane points the documents she’s fanning herself with at Darcy. “He is trying to keep you on your toes, keep you interested. By acting this way he’s added a layer of mystery to himself that he never had before.” Jane grins as she whacks Darcy on the head with the paper. “You can’t tell me that it’s not working.”

“Ouch, bish.” Darcy rubs her head with fake hurt. “Oh it’s totally working. But now I’m even more confused than ever!” Darcy leans her chin into her palm. “How the hell do I decide now?”

“What do you mean decide?” Jane’s eyes go wide with faux-terror. “Please, don’t tell me you are going to choose to only bump uglies with one gorgeous perfect male specimen?”

“Of course I can only be with one of them Jane! This isn’t some reverse harem romance novel.” Darcy whirls and points her finger at Jane. “You’ve been binge reading ‘The Redeemable’ serials again haven’t you?” She accuses.

“So what if I have?” Jane turns up her nose and walks back to her own desk. “Anyway you said Steve seemed to like watching you and Clint, that he even  _ winked _ at you after he licked his lips! That doesn’t seem like someone who is afraid of sharing.”

“It’s just so confusing.” Darcy buries her face in her hands.

“Hey here’s an idea.” Jane grabs Darcy’s hands and makes Darcy look at her. “How about you stop letting the anxiety of a cultural norm, of a society that still puts value in mythological items such as virginity equalling morality, affect your life.” Jane gives Darcy’s hands a little shake. “This is  _ your _ life Darcy, you only get one. So live it.”

“Damn, you and Helen need to give up your day jobs and go on a tour to share your brands of inspiration.” Darcy quips, pretending not to be as affected by her bestie boss’ words.

“Shuddup.” Jane pokes her tongue out at Darcy and gets back to her SCIENCE! 

They work in companionable silence for the next few hours until FRIDAY softly dings. “Miss Lewis, it’s time for your training session with Sergeant Barnes at the gun range.”

“Tell him I’m on my way.” Darcy heads to the door, getting a distracted wave goodbye from Jane on the way out. She walks to the elevator and the AI takes her directly to the range, as she arrives she can hear the bursts of gunfire. Her heartbeat accelerates as she walks towards Bucky, muscles pulled taunt yet relaxed as he tests out a big gun.

“Doll you’re right on time.” Bucky smiles at her as he puts the gun down. “Did you have fun this morning?”

“I don’t know if ‘fun’ is the right word for it.” Darcy slides a finger over the side of the gun that Bucky has placed on the bench. “But this sure looks like it will be.” A tremor of excited terror runs through her at the thought of handling such a gun.

“Hold your horses Darce. First up we’re gonna cover gun safety and maintenance. Then we’ll get you out there doing some shooting.” So for most of this session Darcy ends up practicing with an unloaded gun, Bucky carefully drilling her on safety and theory as she shows an unexpected proficiency for the weapon. Once she can disassemble and reassemble a glock without any help from Bucky, and show him the correct hold he gives her some bullets.

“Alright so now we’re going to aim at the centre mass of this figure.” Bucky moves behind Darcy as she aims at the target. “Move your feet out like this, yup, bend your knees a little, not too much, there you go.” He moves his hands over her body, helping her get into the right positioning. 

“Like this?” Darcy bites her lip as his hands glide incredibly close to her ass, managing to hold back a sigh of want. Goosebumps litter her skin as he stands behind her and his breath drifts across the skin of her neck as he speaks.

“Shoulders back, now aim like we’ve practiced, remember a relaxed grip. Good. Squeeze the trigger when you’re ready.” 

Darcy focuses in on the target and takes her shot. The power of the gun surprises her and she half falls, half steps back in shock, into a chuckling Bucky.

“That was really good Doll.”   
“I didn’t even hit the target!” She’s not surprised that her first effort is so terrible

“You will. You just have to pull a bit more strength into your core, to counteract the force of the gun.” He smoothly moves his hands over hers and helps her aim the gun. “You’ll get used to it with time and practice. Now get into position.”

Darcy does as he says, although it takes her a little bit longer with Bucky’s distractingly sexy arms wrapped around her and he’s standing so close she can feel his chest against her back.

“Breath in, and squeeze the trigger.” His voice floats into her ear and she almost trembles. But the shot is good and it goes through the paper, although to the left of the target outline.

“Damn.” Darcy scowls as she stares the little hole her bullet made.

“Try again,” Bucky suggests, stepping back from her.

Darcy immediately misses the feel of his body against hers but she focuses on the task at hand. Slowly and exactly she repeats the motions that Bucky taught her again and again until she has used 3 clips of ammo and regularly hitting the target’s core.

“Well done!” Darcy turns to look at Bucky as he praises her work. She mirrors his big grin. “I think we can call it a day.”

“Maybe one more clip?” Darcy asks him, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” He grabs one off the table and hands it too her. Darcy is racking her brain as she lines up the shot. Thinking of her conversation with Jane earlier, Darcy decides to take a leap of faith. 

“How do I do it again?” She looks over her shoulder at him, pretending that the fluttering of her eyelashes is natural.  He grins and shakes his head at her faux-coyness but wastes no time in taking position up behind her. 

“Aren’t you a dedicated student?” Bucky teases as he ignores her perfect form and hugs her with his arms as he reaches around her to show to the right way to hold the gun. His body tightly pressed up against hers, even more firmly than before. 

“I’ve always been the teacher’s pet,” Darcy retorts back cheekily. She fights the urge to wiggle into him, but then gives up and decides to run with it. Bucky’s answering intake of air and clenching of his fingers tells her it was the right move.

“I would have assumed you would’ve always been getting into trouble.” She shivers as his lips flitter across her ear.

“Oh no not me, I’m the perfect pupil.” Darcy arches her neck, exposing it to him in invitation. 

“Oh I believe you,” Bucky sarcastically replies. She barely notices as he takes the gun from her hands, and places it on the shelf next to them, before sliding his hands up her arms. The contrast on either side, one hand warm and calloused skin, the other cool and smooth metal makes her shiver again.

Darcy opens her mouth to respond but her words turn to gasp as his lips brush against the skin of her neck. His stubble making the already delicate skin feel even more sensitive as he gently moves up to behind her ear. She raises her arms so that her fingers slip into his hair, lightly pulling the strands out from his man-bun. Humming her pleasure as Bucky’s hands move down her sides, Darcy turns her head so that her mouth can meet his.

Her back still flush against his chest, the kiss is soft yet full of passion. One hand on her hip, the other on her stomach, just under her breasts, Bucky keeps her from turning fully into him. His his breath is fast and shallow, showing her how hard it is for him to keep hold of his control. Darcy can feel the raw desire within him, bunched up under his tense muscles, wanting to be let out. She tries to deepen the kiss, to tease out that part of him, but Bucky keeps his control tightly reined in and he slowly pulls his head up from hers.

“I imagined kissing you from the moment I met you.” Bucky says as he places a chaste kiss in her hair. “But everytime we do it defies even my most vivid dreams.”

Darcy lets her head fall back so it’s resting on his collarbone. “We should do it again.”

Bucky lets out a hearty laugh at her declaration. “Oh we will  _ zvezda moya, _ but another time. We do have plenty of it after all.” He gives her one last squeeze before stepping back.

“You know it’s not the 1940’s any longer.” She flicks her hair back over her shoulder is frustration as he walks away.

“I know. But I want to treat you like you deserve.” Bucky grins at her over his shoulder as the elevator opens and he puts his hand on the door. “After you.” He gestures with his free hand.

Narrowing her eyes at him she walks into the elevator carriage and folds her arms across her front as she turns to face him, still standing on the outside.

“Aren’t you coming with me?” She asks with a cheeky little smile, “I can make more for dinner.”

“I’ll catch up with you later.” He grins as he takes his hand off the elevator door. “I’m gonna court you Darcy Lewis. But I’ll give you a little time to think about it.” Before she can reply the elevator doors close and FRIDAY takes her back up to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? xox
> 
> P.S. I love the Redeemable serials, here's the authors website if you haven't seen her before! I totally plan on doing some fanfics for her stuff soon https://gracemcgintyauthor.wixsite.com/mysite


	13. Carnival Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writer buddies [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) , and also [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) kicked my butt into action this weekend so I was productive even though I just wanted to curl up in bed. All of your continued support on this fic keeps me going thank you xox

Darcy grins like a loon as she opens her door to a sexy cowboy.

“Ready to have the most fun date ever?” Clint says with a southern accent so seductive it makes Darcy shiver. “You deserve it after this hard week of training!” He holds out his hand and gallantly tucks it into the crook of his arm when she gives him hers.

“Yes sir.” Darcy does her best impression of Scarlett O’Hara. “I have muscles hurting where I didn’t know I had muscles so I am looking forward to the day off.” The training sessions with the guys had slowly gotten harder but she had continued to enjoy spending time with each of them. 

“You’re improving already. Nat was telling me how impressed she is with you” Clint continues the conversation as he takes her to the elevator.

“Thank you. I’m enjoying it all too. Except for the cardio sessions with Steve, they’re still fucking awful.” Darcy grins as Clint lets out a bark of laughter. Holding the elevator door he gestures for her to step out into the underground garage before him.

“Poor guy got the short end of the stick, no one likes cardio.” Clint goes to a black SUV and opens the door for her.

“No driver tonight?” Darcy raises an eyebrow at him. “I thought with the new security protocols they would be pretty strict about that.”

“I wanted it to be just the two of us.” Clint’s breath tickles her ear as he leans over and plugs in her seat belt.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing up my seatbelt.” She grins at him cheekily.

“Yeah but then I wouldn’t be able to smoothly get this out of the way.” Darcy doesn’t get anymore warning as Clint’s lips descend onto hers and he kisses her gently, yet thoroughly. When he pulls away, his self satisfied smirk is enough to pull her out of her stupor.

“You’re right, that was smooth.” He laughs at her joke, closing the door and moving round to the driver’s seat. “Just one question.” Clint’s hand pauses on the key as he goes to turn the car on.

“What’s that?” He turns to face her.

“Why did you want to get that ‘out of the way’?” Darcy raises her fingers in the air, miming air quotes as she talks.

“Oh, well I didn’t want our first kiss of the night to be hanging over us and making things awkward.” His eyes are lit up with a mischievous light that Darcy really wants to explore.

“You are so cheeky.” She grins back at Clint.

“You love it.” He laughs as she flicks his bicep in retaliation for using her words against her.

The drive to the carnival doesn’t take too long, and when they arrive, before Darcy can open the car door to get out, Clint has whipped around and is opening the door for her.

“Did I tell you how stunning you look?” Clint murmurs as she takes his offer hand and stands up out of the car.

“Thank you.” Darcy replies as she fights against the blush rising in her cheeks, gesturing to her jeans and halter. “Although, you’ve seen me more dressed up many times.”

“Oh, I wasn’t just meaning today, I was meaning everyday.” Clint winks at her and she loses the fight as her face burns bright red. 

“Yeah… well… you look hot today.” She gestures to his jeans and shirt with rolled up sleeves showing off his sexy forearms. “Although you look hot most days too.”

“Yeah I do!” Clint claps his hands in glee and does a little dance. Darcy rolls her eyes, trying to stop herself from laughing but fails. Clint takes her hand in his and they walk to the entrance of the fair, skipping the line as Clint waves his pre-purchased tickets at the cashier.

“This is pretty awesome.” Darcy takes in the sights and sounds and smells as they walk through the throngs of people, still hand in hand with Clint.

“Reminds me of home.” He smiles at her. “What do you want to try first?”

“Ummmmmm, Whack-A-Mole!” Darcy points at the tent displaying the game. “I am the Queen of Whack-A-Mole!”

“Oh really?” Clint raises an eyebrow at her as they walk towards it, joining the back of the line. “Care to make a wager?”

“What kind of wager?” Darcy isn’t completely trusting of his mischievous look.

“Winner gets to make a wish?”

It seems harmless enough so Darcy takes his outstretched hand and shakes it.

“You’re on.” Her heart starts pounding as her adrenaline rushes in when they take their respective positions in front of their machines.

“Get ready to be taken down Miss Queen of Whack-A-Mole.” Clint taunts as the lights begin to flash counting down to the start of the game. Darcy doesn’t respond. She’s in the zone. As the countdown reaches zero, the first mole pops out and she whacks it so hard the force sends vibrations up her arm. The next mole pops out and she gets it, and the next and then two pop out and a third. Darcy throws her whole body into it, whacking every mole back into his hole before it can escape. Harder than necessary, but the force of a hard hit lets her arm bounce back up ready for the next one. She’s focused. She’s determined. She’s loving every moment as she hits every mole on the nose. 

It takes Darcy a moment to realise the game has come to an end. She’s brought back to reality by Clint’s laughter and the sound of clapping.

“That was amazing!” Clint applauds her. “I never knew you had such a hatred of moles.”

“No one realises this till it’s too late.” Darcy flicks her hair behind her and she gives Clint a cheeky look up and down. “But I have a serious competitive streak.”

“Don’t you want to know who won?” He gestures to the scoreboard.

“I know who won.” Darcy boasts, fighting the urge to flick her eyes to the side to see his score, instead crossing her arms in front of her and cocking her hip. “Now I just need to think of my wish.”

“Well I know if I had my way, your wish would have something to do with me, and you, and our lips.” Clint sidles closer to her and slides his arms around waist. Darcy smiles as she angles her face up to his and their lips meet in another gentle kiss.

At the sound of a wolf-whistle she pulls away from him and sheepishly looks away. Her eyes focus on another game. Darcy can’t help it, she’s just had an idea and it’s perfect for getting Clint back on his last prank that dyed her hands green for a week.

Clint begins to look concerned. “Don’t be too evil now.” He says as he takes in her smirk.

“Poor little Clint, you’re beginning to look a little worried.” Darcy teases as she steps back from him. “That’s my wish.” She points behind herself.

“You want to play at the Dunking Tank?” The sigh of relief is evident in his voice.

“Well, not exactly.” Darcy grins as she grabs Clint’s hand and pulls him to the Dunking Tank. “My wish is for you to take the clown’s place!” She giggles at the look on his face as she pushes him towards the game and gestures to the young woman running it.

“Hold up!” Clint digs in his heels, refusing to move.

“What, are you scared?” Darcy taunts him.

“No, I’m just wondering if you’re too afraid to make it best out of three.” Clint smirks challengingly at her. “Back up that smart mouth of yours.”

“Fine.” Darcy rises to the bait. “I’ll warn you that carny games are my bitch and I’ll take you on any of them.”

“OK then, best out of three.” Clint grabs her hand as they shake on it and then not letting go, he pulls her with him through to another games tent. “This is our next game.”

“Ring the Bell?” Darcy scowls at him, crossing her arms in front of her. “This isn’t a game, it’s a blatant display for those who take part to show off their masculinity and strength.”

“There’s rules and goals.” Clint points up at the sign. “And it’s called the Ring the Bell ‘Game’.”

“There is no strategy.” Darcy debates.

“Yes there is, hit the hammer as hard as you can. Therefore it’s a game.” Clint winks at her. “And unless you are saying that you’re forfeiting, you’re next up.”

“You are such a cheat.” Darcy pokes her tongue out at him but she steps up and takes the huge hammer from the just as huge man running the game. It’s so heavy that she can barely lift it above her head. 

“Need some help?” Clint teases as she staggers under its weight, but she manages to swing it down and hit the mark. 

“You are so dead.” Darcy grumbles at Clint who is doubled over with laughter.

“Congratulations Miss, you scored a 30!” The big man running the game takes the hammer from her with one hand easily. Darcy rubs the soreness out of her hands as Clint nimbly jumps up to take his turn. Easily taking the hammer from the man, and with no preamble, he swings it down hard, ringing the bell.

“Perfect score!” The man claps Clint on the shoulder. “You’ve got a strong one here Miss.” He smiles at Darcy as Clint hands the hammer back and struts towards her.

“You hear that? You’ve got a strong one.” Clint grins as Darcy hits his shoulder playfully.

“You are such a brat.” She laughs as he wraps an arm around her waist.

“You love it.” He ducks out of the way as she goes to whack him again. “Let’s go on a couple of rides while you figure out what our deciding game will be.” Darcy nods in agreement and they head to the rollercoasters. After riding a few of those they decide to get something to eat and jump into the haunted house line.

“You love horror films don’t you?” Clint asks Darcy as he shares her coke.

“So much, but I have never been in a haunted house without screaming my ass off.” Darcy admits to Clint with her mouthful of corn-dog. “I mean they don’t really frightened me bone deep like a good horror flick but those shock jumps that cheap horror films rely on really get me.”

“Well I’ll protect you from the shock jumpers.” Clint’s voice and face are serious as he leans in closer to Darcy. “If you’ll protect me from the evil gnomes.”

“You’re afraid of gnomes? Like garden gnomes?” Darcy bites on her lip to keep from laughing, after all fears aren’t logical.

“Yeah the creepy little fuckers freak me out.” Clint admits, “Gnomeo and Juliet was scarier than the Blair Witch Project.”

“Well everything is scarier than the Blair Witch Project.” Darcy hands him the last of their shared toffee apple and solemnly lays her hand over her heart. “I promise to protect you from the evil gnomes.” 

After the Haunted House ride, which luckily for Clint had no gnomes, Darcy leds him to their final deciding game.

“Here it is, Skee Ball!” She announces delightedly.

“Oh you are so going down.” Clint points at her. “You’re the Queen of Whack-A-Mole? Well I’m the King of Skee Ball!”

“Move over King, your throne is about to be usurped.” Darcy banters back as she gets herself set up in from of one of the machines, Clint rubbing his hands in preparation at the machine to her left. 

“You’re about to find out what happens when you try to take over titles not belonging to you.” Clint bops his hip against hers playfully.

“Hey! Stay in your lane buddy! Or I’m gonna have to tell the ref you’re cheating.” Darcy points to the man running the stall, who’s trying to hide his laughter at their antics behind his hand.

“Any excuse to win huh Lewis?” Clint teases as the barrier comes down and the balls fall into their hands.

In the end it’s a lucky hail mary shot that wins Darcy the title of Skee Ball Champ. Rubbing it in his face, she dances her weird victory dance as Clint groans at his loss.

“You suck.” He grumbles as they walk towards the Dunking Tank.

“Well you lost Barton, therefore you are the one that sucks.” She giggles at his glare at her as he goes up to swap places with the clown sitting on the collapsing seat. Taking aim, she throws a ball at the target, missing the centre it just bounces of the edge.

“Nice shot Lewis.” Clint grins as she pokes out her tongue at him. Lining up her shot again, this time it goes wide and completely misses the target.

“Uh oh. Queen Whack-A-Mole overestimated her skills.” Clint is leaning back in his seat comfortably confident that he won’t be getting wet tonight. “Last chance coming up.” He teases her as she picks up her third and final ball.

“Don’t get too comfy.” Darcy replies as she winds up for her final shot. Just as she’s about to throw she feels someone grab her arm and in the corner of her eye she sees Clint's face contort into fear. 

“NO!” He yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn
> 
> I love a good cliffhanger, sorry not sorry xox


	14. Is This Hide and Go Seek or Cat and Mouse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy puts her foot down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you were so close to guessing what happens next correctly! No one was the winner though ;P
> 
> [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) , and [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) are the fricken bomb betas xox
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>

“That’s not fair!” Clint yells as Darcy turns to find a smiling Natasha.

“How about I take this one.” Nat’s voice is a purr as she takes the ball from Darcy’s hand and barely pausing to aim, throws it straight at the target. Of course it hits the bullseye and Clint is dropped into the tank of water.

“You know, I’m not even mad you crashed our date.” Darcy laughs as she watches Clint rise out of the water with an inelegant splutter. 

“That’s cheating!” Clint points at them accusingly.

“Excuse you? I don’t remember an agreement that I had to be the one to dunk you.” Darcy raises her eyebrow while she smirks at him. Nat quickly moves over to where Clint stands, dripping into a huge puddle he’s creating, and she wraps a towel around his shoulders and puts a large cowboy hat on his head. Then with a wink to Darcy, the Russian disappears into the crowd.

“What was all that about?” Darcy asks as she walks up to Clint who now has a disappointed look on his face.

“We’re on the verge of being made, time to get back to the Tower.” His puppy-dog eyes make her want to cheer him up. Leaning in she brushes her lips against his.

“It was an awesome date Clint, and had the perfect ending.” She giggles as she gestures to his saturated clothing.

“I know a way it could be an even better ending.” He has a glint in his eye as he looks down at her.

“Oh yeah?” Darcy sidles closer. “And how might that be?”

“Like this!” Clint grabs her in his arms, snuggling her against him make her almost as soggy.

“Argh!” Darcy gives a squawk of surprise, laughing as his arms tighten around her and she has nowhere to escape.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here.” Clint keeps an arm around her, sharing his big towel like a shawl as they walk to the exit. Nat pulls their car up just as they get outside and they jump in the back, still snuggling.

“You owe me fifty bucks.” Darcy tells Natasha, sticking out her tongue as the assassin raises an eyebrow in the rearview mirror at her.

“I do indeed,” Nat replies with a small smile.

“Wait…” Darcy scowls at their temporary chauffour. “You sound like this was your plan all along… but you lost…” 

“Did I?” The assassin replies in her mysterious way.

“You played me.” Darcy accuses Nat, before quickly looking at Clint, worried that he might take offence to them talking about him like this. But he just has a small smile on his face as he watches them interact. “And you knew about it!”

“Of course he knew about it.” Nat scoffs, “there’s not much going on that he doesn’t know about.”

“It’s weird to think that.” Darcy muses as she looks back at Clint.

“That I’m competent?” Clint replies, a teasing smile on his face but Darcy knows this is not a joke to him.

“No. That you’re a super spy with this whole armory of special skills.” Darcy runs her fingers down his arm pressed up against her reassuringly, trying not to get distracted by the outline of his biceps. “I keep forgetting that. Even when we train. Even when we play around with the bow. I just think of it as hobbies.”

“It’s kinda nice.” Clint leans over and presses a friendly kiss to the top of her head. “To be thought of as normal.”

“Oh I definitely do not think of you as normal.” Darcy chuckles as he hugs her to his side sharing more of his dunk tank water. “So Nat, you were on Darcy duty tonight huh?” 

Nat looks at Darcy in the rearview mirror. “Yes, it was agreed that if you left the Tower for dates that I would provide back up.”

“Agreed amongst who?” Darcy’s voice lowers a little as she pushes down the feeling of being ‘handled’. 

“We thought it would be best.” Clint shifts awkwardly as Darcy turns in her seat to glare at him.

“Who, is we?” She grinds out.

“The Avengers.” Nat interjects from the front seat.

“Oh so Tony and Bruce thought this was a good idea too?” Darcy asks innocently still looking at Clint.

“They would.” Clint replies, swallowing as Darcy’s eyes narrow at him. “If they had been included in the discussion.” Nat swings the car into the Tower’s secure underground car park and quickly parks next to the elevator. Darcy gets out before anyone can say anything else. Nat and Clint following behind. They squish and squeak into the elevator, Clint’s wet shoes leaving footprints behind.

“FRIDAY.” Darcy looks at the ceiling, even though she knows the AI isn’t located in the ceiling it’s just a habit now.

“Yes Miss Lewis.” 

“Please contact Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes and tell them to meet myself and Agents Barton and Romanov in the Avengers lounge.”

Clint turns to her. “Darcy-”

“It can wait, Barton,” Darcy growls as the elevator dings, opening onto the shared Avengers level. She stomps out and points at the couches. “Sit.”

Just then Bucky and Steve burst through the stairwell door. “Darcy! Are you OK?” They rush to her but are stopped in their tracks by her stern finger pointing at the couch next to the one Nat and a soaking wet Clint are sitting on.

“Please take a seat.” Darcy folds her arms across her body as she takes in the group of super soldiers and assassins. “Let me get one thing straight in all your heads.” Her voice is stern. “I may not be a superhero but I sure as  _ hell  _ am a strong independent woman.” She looks each of them in the eye as she speaks. “I will not sit idly by while others make decisions for me. I have kept quiet when decisions have been made on my behalf without my input in the past because I knew they were coming from a place of good, however that is stopping right now.” Clint and Steve are looking at their shoes but Bucky is still staring right back at her, a defiant light in his eye. He looks like he’s about to open his mouth to interrupt but is stopped when Darcy raises an eyebrow at him.

“I know we are exploring new ground, that we are all unsure as to how this thing will work but the one way it is guaranteed to  _ never  _ work is to go behind each others backs and not communicate. So that shit stops now.” She steps forward to punctuate her intent. “No more secret meetings about me. No more making decisions about my safety without my knowledge. No more discussing my life without my input.” She’s pleased to see then all nod slightly, even Nat is demurely agreeing.

“I’m sorry, that we have made you feel this way.” It’s no surprise Clint is the first to apologise. Darcy gives him a small smile and the relief that floods his face makes her heart pitter-patter.

“I have no problems with any of this, as long as you realise that we all have more knowledge than you in some areas so you might get vetoed occasionally.” Bucky is careful with his wording and tone, but still firm as he looks at her.

Darcy nods in agreement. “Of course I understand that, I’m just asking to be communicated with, not just about.” Bucky also looks relieved and her heart begins to sing.

“I will never not do everything I can to make sure you are safe.” Steve looks at her with determination she hasn’t seen outside his missions. “But I would also never want to make you feel like you’re a puppet in your own life. I will do my best, in the future, to not make decisions for you without your consent.”

“Well that’s all I ask.” Darcy smiles at him broadly before turning to Nat. “And you, what about girl-code, huh?”

“I will not apologise for wanting to keep you safe, but I agree that perhaps the avenues that were taken were not the best.” Nat’s answer is predictably diplomatic as she leans back in her seat.

“That’s better than I was expecting.” Darcy laughs.

“Well that wasn’t nearly as exciting as I was expecting.” Darcy whirls round to see Tony leaning against the counter of the kitchen and as she watches he gestures to the bag of popcorn he’s holding. “Complete waste getting this out when you aren’t even gonna put on a decent show.”

“Fuck off, Stark.” Bucky growls as Steve rubs his temples like he’s about to get a headache.

“You guys knew he was there?” A slight blush travels up Darcy’s neck now her adrenaline is gone and she realises that she just gave a lecture to a bunch of superheroes.

“We didn’t want to interrupt.” Clint stands up from the couch, a wet butt print left on the fabric.

“We were respecting you.” Steve’s eyes are so earnest Darcy can’t be mad at them.

“What the hell happened to you, Duckeye?” Tony gestures to Clint with a smirk. Although he falters a bit when Clint takes a step towards him.

Nat puts her hand on Clint’s arm. “Let me.” She smiles predatorily as she turns to Tony.

“I... gotta thing… gotta work!” Tony cries as he quickly skedaddles out of the room fearfully, Nat hot on his heels.

Clint chuckles as he brushes Darcy’s hair from her face. “I need to shower and change.” He smiles as he kisses her on the forehead. “I’ll see you later.” With that he strides to the stairwell and disappears from sight. Darcy turns back to Bucky and Steve, still seated on the couch. Both watching her intently as Steve pats the space between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think they're up to? xox


	15. Sexy Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to communicate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>
> 
> Thanks to [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) for beta xox

“So do we wanna talk about how you guys feel knowing I’ve been out on a date with Clint?” Darcy asks nervously, all her earlier bravado disappearing.

“Sure.” Bucky smiles gently as he and Steve shuffle to give her space to sit. Now that she’s suggested it, Darcy knows she can’t avoid talking with them about it, so she joins them on the couch, fitting snugly between the two, Bucky’s arm wrapping around her shoulders and Steve’s hand resting on her knee.

“How was the date?” Steve asks gently, trying to put her at ease. “I bet you guys had a lot of fun?”

“It was so much fun, we had a blast.” Darcy grins at him.  _ He’s such a sweetie. _ “I won our games competition so I got Clint to replace the clown on the dunk tank which is why he’s so wet.”

“I didn’t know you had that great of an arm.” Bucky teases, “you must have been practicing since last time we played paper-basketball.”

“Shuddup.” She sticks her tongue out at him. “Nat took the last throw, she bulls-eyed him right into the drink.” Both Steve and Bucky laugh loudly at that.

“Is Barton a good kisser?” Steve’s voice has dropped a tiny bit, making her stomach flutter.

_ OK he is not a sweetie.  _ “Um…” Darcy looks to Bucky for help but he is looking at her just as intensely as Steve is. “Are you sure you wanna talk about that?” Her tone gets a little high pitched as Steve’s hand tickles her thigh.

“I thought we were all gonna be honest and communicate?” Steve’s voice is a low purr as she stays locked in his stare.

“Oh… um… well yeah… yeah he is.” Darcy stutters as Steve moves his face closer to hers. Then she’s suddenly pulled back and across Bucky’s lap. 

“Down boy.” He grins cheekily at Steve, as he wraps his arms around Darcy in a protective cuddle. Steve holds his hands up innocently, leaning back against the armrest with a smirk.

“I better be heading off myself.” Steve stands, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Darcy’s temple. “Been a long day.” 

“Night Steve.” Darcy calls as he walks off to the stairwell. Feeling safe in Bucky’s arms, she leans back against his chest, her head tucking nicely under his chin. Listening to his heartbeat she’s almost lulled into sleep.

“Would you go out for dinner with me Darcy?” He asks so quietly she almost thinks she’s imagined it. “Maybe later in the week?”

“That sounds wonderful.” She smiles as she hears his heartbeat race for a second before recovering.

“It’s a date.” He presses a kiss into her hair as they cuddle a while longer. Darcy turns towards the elevator when she hears the doors open. Clint steps out and she freezes for a moment, wondering if he will be upset to find her snuggled in Bucky’s lap. But he just grins at them.

“That was a fast shower.” She smiles back at him.  _ Damn you sound guilty Darce! _

“I had good reason to be fast.” He has no hint of jealousy on his face.

“I’m gonna head off,” Bucky picks Darcy up off his lap and places her on the floor as he gets up. “See you tomorrow Darce.” 

“See you.” She replies as he presses another kiss to her head. Then he nods to Clint and walks off down the stairwell.

“You ok?” Clint takes in her edginess.

“I’m just… uncertain as to how to deal with this all.” Darcy waves her hand around.

“I think you’re doing a pretty great job,” Clint replies with a boop to her nose. 

“It’s not awkward for you? To walk in on that?” Darcy elaborates.

“Nah it’s not awkward.” Clint places his hands on her shoulders so she has to look up at him. “I don’t mind you having something with Barnes and Rogers, I like them, they’re my team, they’re good guys and I know that they care about you as much as, if not more than, I do.”

Darcy’s mind is going a mile a minute. Whirring away.  _ Could he mean what I think he means? _

“C’mon,” Clint wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Let me walk you to your door like a proper gentleman, Miss Lewis.”

“Ok, sure thing, Mr Barton,” Darcy chuckles.

“Are you mocking my gentleman-ness?” He fake gasps causing her chuckles to turn into giggles. “Because that is inappropriate Miss Lewis.” He leads her to the stairwell and the slowly walk down to her floor together. At the door to her apartment, before she can unlock it, Clint twirls Darcy around so her back is pressed against it and her front pressed against his chest. She barely has time to take in a gasp of air before his mouth is on hers. He hands sliding through her hair to tug her head back to give him better access. Fireworks explode in her belly as his tongue glides over hers. Her hand clutch at his biceps for balance that she doesn’t need slotted in so tightly between Clint and the door.

And then, before she knows it, it’s over and he’s standing on the opposite side of the hall. Both stare at each other for a moment, chests heaving for breath.

“Do you want to-” Darcy begins but is interrupted by Clint.

“So much but not tonight.” He drags a hand across his face. “I’m serious about you Darcy and I want to make sure you know that before we go too far.” She stares at him dumbly before a wide grin spreads across her face at his words.

“OK Clint. I’m serious about you too.” He beams at her words before nodding to her door.

“Go inside now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Clint.” Darcy opens her door and looks back at him just before closing it.

“Goodnight Darcy.”

 

…

 

The next few days settled back into a regular rhythm of alternating between working with Jane and training with the Awesome Foursome (copyright pending, it was so much better than the Fantastic Four). She loved her sessions with Bucky and Clint, but kinda detested her sessions with Steve and Nat. Right now she was walking towards the training floor, just about to have to suffer through another cardio session with Steve.

When she stepped into the gym area she stopped in shock, it looked completely different. Thick mats, as big as bed mattresses and as tall as her, had been placed all over the floor in a weird pattern, it wasn’t a maze or an obstacle course, but as Darcy walked around she couldn’t figure out what it was for, short of being some sort of barricades. Poking her head around she finally spies Steve in the middle.

“Hey Steve! What’s all this for?” Darcy calls out as she wanders up to him.

“Hey Darce.” His smile is big and stops Darcy in her tracks as she is dazzled by its brilliance. “We’re gonna play a game today which will hopefully be more fun than your usual training.”

“Oh awesome!” She grins at him, although not completely sure that she isn’t seeing a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “What’s the game?”

“Go get warmed up, I’ll come tell you when I’m done setting up.” Steve points to the treadmills.

Darcy groans but does as he says, setting up a light jog.  _ I wonder where everyone is? _ She thinks to herself as she scans the training area. It’s not common for them to be alone on the training floor, usually the others are getting their sparring or weights sessions in. Ten minutes later Steve calls her over and she makes her way into the middle of the space again.

“We’re gonna play hide and go seek today. But it’s more like a game of tag.” Darcy nods along, listening to his instructions. “I’m going to be the seeker and your aim is to run and hide and make sure I can’t catch you.”

“OK this is quite simple.” Darcy claps her hands with joy. “And it sounds so much better than running on the treadmill.”

“OK you get a 10 second head start.” Steve looks at his watch before looking back at her. “Don’t forget, if I catch you, I get to punish you.”

“Um… what?” Darcy’s brain stutters to a halt and she looks up at Steve with wide eyes as he smirks back at her.

“If I catch you, that means you haven’t been working hard enough, so I get to do what I want to you.”

“Like… um… like pushups?” 

“Maybe.” His eyes a sparkling in a way that makes her stomach flip flop. “10… 9… 8…” Darcy doesn’t hesitate any longer and runs off like a rabbit, weaving behind a series of mats before crouching on the outside. 

_ Holy shit. Surely he’s just messing with me. Trying to push me to try harder to win. _ Darcy strains to quiet her breathing as she listens for sounds of Steve’s pursuit. She can’t hear a thing. She crouches there. Staying still for a few minutes. Her heart thumping faster and faster as time goes on. Getting anxious about being so still, she decides to make a run for it, to change up her position. 

Peeking out she can’t see or hear him so she darts to another mat. Spying a better hiding spot between two other mats she peers around, confirming Steve isn’t there and makes a run for it. Just as she gets halfway she feels a rush of air and a warm strong arm wraps around her waist, pulling her back against a hard chest with an  _ omphf _ .

“Tired already?” Steve’s deep voice sounds even more sensual than normal when he’s whispering in her ear from behind. “I’m not doing a very good job as your cardio trainer then am I? Unless there’s another reason you’re so breathless.” She can hear the smirk in his voice.

“No, I’m just tired from the warm up.” Her voice comes out as a squeak, she can feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckles. Her nipples press out hard against her training bra.

“I don’t believe that for a second.” His breath teases her neck making the hair on her arms stand up on end. “I thought we were all meant to be open and honest with each other. To  _ communicate _ .” With that last word Steve’s lips drag over her ear. Darcy’s panties flood as she feels his teeth following his lips, scraping down the lobe.

Darcy opens her mouth to say something but instead of words a breathy moan drifts out, much to the delight of Steve who chuckles as he nips at her ear.

“This was a test run.” He lets her go and she immediately misses his body heat as he steps away. “Next time you’re not gonna get off so easy. 10… 9…” Darcy doesn’t even look behind her as she takes off at a sprint. The game is now equal parts exciting and terrifying and her body is responding to it emphatically. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you figured out why this chapter is titled what it is?


	16. The Golden Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times to be had for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazingly grateful to all your wonderful readers for sticking with me while I get my head on straight. Hopefully I am back into the swing of things again!
> 
> As always I would like to thank [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) , and also [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) for their support of me and being amazing betas xox
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/livvy.nicklaus.94) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>

Darcy weaves around the mats, this time deciding that keeping moving is a better idea. She doubles back and crosses to the other side. No sign of Steve yet. She fights to keep her breathing controlled and low as the minutes tick by. 

She feels, rather than hears, a shift of movement on the other side of the mat she is currently poised behind. Biding her time she slowly backs up and slips behind another, holding her breath as she sees Steve’s hand appear. Acting rather than analyzing, Darcy quickly pulls her shoe off and hurls it far down the side of the mats, directly to the right of where she is hidden. Grabbing the other shoe off she darts to her left in only her socks. Not making a sound. 

Again she keeps moving non-stop for a few more minutes till she is out of breath and needs to pause. Sensing a presence moving closer she stiffens, she can almost  _ feel  _ the hunter coming closer. Stalking her. Holding her last shoe Darcy weighs up what to do.  _ Do I throw it and run in the opposite direction again? _ Deciding that it’s likely that Steve has caught onto her plan she chucks the shoe off to her left and once it lands runs after it but more to the centre of the area, hoping that Steve assumed that she was running in the opposite direction again.

Lady Luck is on her side today it seems, Darcy spends another few minutes ducking and dodging around the mats, proud of herself for avoiding him for coming up to twenty minutes. Unfortunately she gets distracted as she pats herself on the back and as she makes to dart between two mats she comes face to face with a smirking Steve.

“Hi,” his voice is almost a purr as he begins to stalk towards her.

Now Darcy had never put much stock into deities being able to help humans, but someone up there was certainly helping her out today, as she flings herself backwards and away from Steve’s outstretched hands and as his fingers begin to clasp onto her shirt, her socks slip and she slides onto the floor and somehow passes between his legs. 

Wasting no time gaping at what just happened, she quickly jumps up and sprints off across the open central space with Steve hot on her heels. No sooner than she slides herself in between some mats, a strong hand wraps itself around her upper arm and tugs her out. Her awkward positioning and slippery socks make her twist and fall to the floor. Somehow she trips Steve and he follows her to the ground. 

“That was pretty good. I’m actually  _ very  _ impressed.” He is poised above her, in a partial press up position. “Took some quick thinking to use your shoes like that.” His low growly tone makes her core contract. Their bodies are barely touching but his has hers trapped against the floor.

“So… ah… best outta three?” Darcy stutters as she tries not blush as she feels, rather than hears, his chuckle.

“Not a chance, doll. The rules were simple.” Steve slowly lowers his face till it’s a hairbreadth away from hers. “If I caught you, you’re mine.” 

Darcy opens her mouth to let free a witty retort but all that escapes is a gasp of air. She is entranced by his eyes, staring intently into hers, as he moves closer and closer. Dropping her gaze to his mouth she shivers as his pink tongue ducks out to wet his lower lip, mirroring his gesture.

“Fuck.” Steve mutters the curse before his mouth is on hers. The kiss is just as rough, just as possessive as their first back in the kitchen. Darcy immediately responds, arching up into him, desperate to feel his body against hers. A low growl emanates from him as she wantonly rubs against him. He drops to his elbows, sliding his hands in her hair, pressing his chest against hers.

Opening her mouth to him Darcy invites Steve in, their tongues tangling in a battle of wills, each desperate to take control of the other. Her hands glide up the back of his shirt, feeling his muscles quiver beneath her touch. The knowledge that he is just as affected by her as she is by him emboldens her. Skating her teeth along his mouth she gently nips at his lower lip, drawing out a groan from him.

Steve wrenches his mouth from hers, holding her hair tight so she can’t follow him. “Doll, you better stop that before it goes somewhere you’re not ready for,” he gasps out.

“It’s the 21st century.” Darcy slides her hands from his back to his abs, biting her lip as her fingers skate over the hard edges. “You don’t get to tell me if I’m ready or not.” Steve’s body jerks above her as she scrapes her nails across the V where his pants ride low across his hips.

“Fuck,” he exclaims a second before his mouth crashes back down on hers again. She winds her legs around his hips and uses whatever leverage she can to rub her core against his hardness. Desperate for some friction.

“Goddamnit!” She screams as his strong hand presses her flat on the floor, keeping her still as he kisses down her neck.

“Now, now, Miss Lewis.” She shivers as his breath teases over her neck. “Can’t have you screaming the Lord’s name in vain.” He continues his slow journey down her front, pushing her top up to expose her sports bra. 

“Then fucking do something about it.” She challenges him with a raised eyebrow. Swallowing as he locks his gaze on hers and he flicks open the front of her bra.

“The only name I’ll have you screaming while you’re with me will be mine,” he declares as he flicks his tongue over her hard nipple, before drawing it into his mouth. 

A whimper escapes Darcy but she clamps her lips shut before she can moan. 

“Is that how it is then is it, doll?” Darcy meets his eyes with a defiant glare as he chuckles at her stubbornness. Moving to her other nipple he grazes his teeth over it watching her body tremble in response.

“I don’t know what you’re... talking about.” Her breath hitches as he lightly nips the hard nub.

“Sure you don’t.” The sound of his chuckle rolls over her skin as he slides further down her body, brushing his fingertips ever so lightly across her warm mound. “Already wet for me, doll.” He grins up at her, stroking a single finger up and down the outside of her pants, right across her clit. Darcy’s brain is foggy as his single finger builds her up, gliding pleasure through her.  She tries to grind down, to get a release, but his other hand is still firm on her hip, keeping her still. 

Frustrated she yells, “STEVE!”

“Yes Darcy?” He asks innocently, still stroking her.

“Pants off,” she orders, grabbing the waistband of her yoga pants and tugging them down. Quick as a blink he has both her hands captured in his and held hostage against her stomach.

“This is your last chance to back out.” He says softly, the passion in his eyes contradicting his gentle words.

“Not happening, Cap.” Darcy stills as she watches his eyes dilate and a predatory grin spreads across his face. Before her next breath her pants and panties are off and Steve has pulled her thighs over his shoulders. She has an errant thought that someone could walk in on them at anytime…  _ and wouldn’t that be exciting. _

All further thoughts are chased from her head the moment his tongue touches her aching clit. Darcy was so worked up from the game and his teasing that when his tongue begins to massage her she climaxes hard.

“Oh Steve!” She grabs part of her top, still pushed up around her shoulders, and bites hard on it to keep from screaming as he doesn’t let up his ministrations. Propelling her through this orgasm and into another, he slides two fingers inside her.

“You are so beautiful.” Steve keeps his fingers moving inside her, occasionally flicking her sensitive clit as he draws himself back up her body for a hungry kiss.

“Clothes off,” she manages to gasp against his mouth as she grabs at his shoulders, pulling his shirt up.

“Yes ma’am.” His fingers make deft work of his pants and Darcy gaps as his body is unwrapped in front of her.

“Goddamn you’re amazing.” She makes grabby hands but Steve quickly takes hold of her arms again, pinning them to the floor above her head. Kissing her again as his massive chest hovers above hers. With his hands holding her wrists Darcy is able to arch her back and rub against him. Her skin feels electrified as it brushes against him.

He moans into her mouth and she feels his hard length press into her belly. Wrapping her leg around his waist she tries to angle herself to better slide against him.

“Impatient,” Steve chuckles against her lips as he lets go of her wrists.

Before he can change his mind Darcy fully divests herself of the clothing pushed up around her neck, before reaching down and closing her hand around his thick shaft. A couple of pumps and Steve has his mouth on her breast as he groans. 

Guiding him to her entrance Darcy arches up and he glides in with one swift thrust.

“Steve!” She whimpers as the pleasurable stretch makes her wiggle against him, begging him to move.

He takes another moment to make sure her body has adjusted and then he begins to rock swiftly. Darcy meets him at every thrust, pushing her body up into his. Even though she has already orgasmed twice in quick succession this third climax hits her even harder. 

Steve flips them over so Darcy is grinding on top of him now, a hand on her lower back keeps her firmly in place as he pumps upwards, reaching even deeper than before.

Pushing her up and over the edge once again, eh swallows her screams as he begins to shudder.

Panting she flops down on top of him. They lay there, catching their breath, as he runs a lazy hand up and down her back.

Suddenly Darcy giggles. “It was like a sexy game of Quidditch.”

“Quid-what?” Steve turns his head, his tone confused.

“And I’m the golden snitch,” Darcy continues to giggle.

He reaches up, pulling her face to his. “Did you hit your head?”

“You haven’t heard of Harry Potter?” Darcy asks as she rolls off him, slinging a leg over his as she snuggles into him.

“Yes. It’s on my list.”

“Well move it to the top then!” Darcy huffs, “I can’t be expected to date someone who hasn’t read Harry Potter!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on sexy times so soon, as I love a slow burn, BUT THEY JUST WOULDN'T LISTEN!  
> Darcy and Steve wanted to bang big time!  
> Love your feedback xox

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>


End file.
